Tales of a Knucklehead Spartan
by Wanted2234
Summary: UNSC Creeper, which was forced to make an emergency slipspace jump, finds itself orbiting a world of Shinobi. After landing, Dr. Halsey discovers a young boy by the name of Naruto and finds him to be a perfect match to the SPARTAN program. After discovering who Naruto is really meant to be, she has one goal in mind: Naruto will become the greatest Spartan ever created. Please R
1. Chapter 1

**Ok. So I got this idea, and I wanted to give it a shot. Some of you may be a little confused at this chapter, but I want you to review it, and tell me what I should change.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, nor Halo**

**Line breakers would be like this**

**-United Nations Space Command-**

**21/5/2013 update:**

**This is a fixed version of the chapter I released...what, a couple months ago? Anyway, If you're new to the story, I welcome you dearly! Now, if you're new, the version before this had TERRIBLE grammar, so I went through an fixed the wording and such, but I may have let a couple slip, so if you could be awesome, could you PM me some of the grammar mistakes so I could fix them? Thanks a bunch. **

Chapter

One

0800 HOURS, AUGUST 10, 2516 (MILITARY

CALENDER)/ UNSC CREEPER

ORBITING AROUND UNKNOWN PLANET

Sub-lieutenant James loosened his death-grip on the safety rails, his face pale, and his body in cold sweat. _UNSC Creeper _or otherwise known just as the _Creep, _was a newly built ship. So new, in fact, that James, along with his comrades, were the first squadron of men to pilot the ship. It is, or was, on its second mission at this point in time.

It was a simple mission really, one that would take a week at most. Their job was to transport goods to one of the Human Colonies on a planet that was orbiting _Warrant-6549. _A newly formed star. However, they had only made it a quarter way there when a group of pirating warships intercepting them. _UNSC Creeper _was not, however, a war ship. Sure it had weapons, but nothing like MAC cannons.

When the Space Pirates had intercepted them, hell had broken loose. The stolen Warships that the Pirates controlled, had open fired upon the _Creeper._ When it was obvious that they were out matched, they were forced to make a random Slipstream Jump. The UNSC Vessel had landed somewhere near the edge of the Galaxy, an Unmapped part.

They were currently in orbit around a Earth-like planet.

The commander of the ship, Captain Victor, a middle aged man, was furiously working the console. "Petty Officer Reid. The _Creeper. _What condition is she in." The man snapped the order.

Petty Officer First Class Reid looked down at his own console and winced.

"Uh...she's in bad condition sir. The shields took most of the blow, but we have some problems with the main hull and batteries. Our weapons systems are offline, gravity in the living quarters are down, air pressure systems are online, except in some areas." Reid reported.

Captain Victor tapped the console.

"AI Joanne. Come in." Silence. "AI Joanne. Do you copy?" More silence. The middle-aged man sighed.

"Looks like our AI is down." The Captain retired into his chair.

The main entrance doors slid open, and Dr. Halsey came through the entrance.

"Well, that was one hell of a ride." The young woman stated the, well, obvious.

The Doctor was there to be sent to the colony to do some research for some project. Currently, she wasn't letting out any information at this point in time.

James scratched the back of his head, and looked through the re-enforced glass that shielded the main cabin. It was a miracle. For them to get out of slipstream right before they rammed into a planet. Of course, such an act was illegal, as you had to stop about five-hundred thousand kilometres away from any planet, due to the slipstreams possible...miscalculations...

Dr. Halsey walked up to the Planetary Officer.

"Bruce. Scan the Planet." She said, interested in the Planet. "It looks a lot like Earth."

Officer Bruce snapped his head, and looked at Captain Victor.

"Do as she says..." The commander sighed.

Bruce nodded, and returned to his console, and tapped away. After a few seconds, a document in the form of a hologram appeared on the deck. A second hologram jumped up, and an 'alien' stood there. The console scanned the planet, and simulated what an alien would look like, if the planet hosted any species at all. Apparently this planet was loaded with life.

Dr. Halsey, for once, was lost for words. The dominant species, didn't look alien at all. In fact, the 'alien', Dr. Halsey didn't know what to really call them, looked _human._

Bruce started reading.

"Looks human. Even goes so far to state that they have adapted a Japanese-like culture. Interesting." Dr. Halsey raised her eyebrows. "That _can't _be a coincidence." She wondered out loud.

The Planetary Officer carried on. "Technology...very low. Around nineteenth century. So they probably have no idea that we're up here." Bruce looked out the window. "Obviously, they're not in the Space-Age."

"Atmosphere quality...very good. Breathable to us, and no pollution. Animal lifestyle...very hostile. Alien Lifestyle...very hostile. Seems like they've been at war numerous times. Alien qualities...as you can see, they look like us, but they have some sort of...energy coming of them. And that's where the report ends." Bruce concluded.

"Navigational Officers." Captain Victor snapped his head to a female officer, and then to a male officer. "I want you two to find us a LZ. Possibly a non-populated area."

"Yes sir!"

The commander of the _Creeper _opened up the intercom. "All hands on deck, prepare for landing. Also, I want a team of marine's to stand at the ready."

James looked at the Captain.

"Sir? What're we doing?"

The Captain looked James.

"We're landing so we can make repairs. The ship wont be able to make another slip-stream jump, not in her condition."

"Understood sir."

Captain Victor opened his ship's two-way radio.

"UNSC Fleetcom. This is Captain Victor, commander of the UNSC Creeper, reporting in. Do you copy?"

"_Yes, we read you loud and clear. However, you're off course by over a hundred thousand light years. What is your status?"_ Was a male reply.

"We were attacked by some rouge ships, and had to make a random slipstream jump, and we landed around these coordinates-" He sent them their coordinates "-we are landing on a nearby planet to make repairs to the ship. We're in bad condition. We'll contact you again once we've landed. Do you copy?"

"_Affirmative sir. Contact us again if you are in need of assistance."_

"Will do. Over." The commander cut the radio line, and ordered the Navigation team to lower them down into the atmosphere. 

-United Nations Space Command-

The terrain, much to Dr. Halsey's surprise, was not all that different from Earth. She stood outside the ship as it lay on a huge field of land, that was surrounded by a deep, dense forest. The Commander was issuing commands, as squads of Marines fortified the area.

"Sub-lieutenant James. I want you to take Squad Lion out to explore the area. I want you back as soon as possible, so take two days max." Captain Victor ordered.

James snapped a salute. "Yes sir!"

Squad Lion was a small squad, with a whopping five marines. James examined the grouping, in his marine armour.

"Remember, this is only a reconnaissance mission, but I don't want to take any chances, so take your Assault Riffle's and Magnums, and gear. Meet me here in five minutes, and don't be late." the Sub-lieutenant ordered. "Squad, dismissed!"

The squad leader saluted James, in which he returned the salute, and marched off his marines. He turned to see Dr. Halsey walking through the long grass.

"Yes Ma'am?" James canvassed.

"I want to go with you." the older doctor explained to the squad leader.

"But Ma'am-" The younger soldier went to disagree, but Halsey intercepted him.

"I don't care marine. I want to check the locals if we come across any. You'll be my escort. Understand?"

"Y-yes Ma'am."

Four minutes later, his marines he was leading had returned to him, equipped with M208 Assault Rifles and M105 Magnums, with full body armour.

"Alright, we'll have to hoof it from here. We'll find the nearest civilization in a ten kilometre circumference. If there isn't any in that area, we'll just explore the rest out. Any questions?" James ordered. Private Florence, a female marine, raised her hand.

"Yes Private?"

"Sir, why can't we take warthogs?" She asked.

"Because of the technology difference. They would freak if the locals saw us rollin' in the armoured warthog." The sub-lieutenant reasoned his answer.

"Any other questions? No? Then fall out, and head east from our position."

The HUD system incorporated in the helmets were a strong advantage. Especially the motion sensor at the bottom left of the visor. They were proven useless at the fact that the planet was full of life, and what made it worse was the fact that they were currently in a forest that was moving all the time. They were forced to rely on their senses for the time being.

"Fascinating! I can't believe how close this planet looks in comparison to Earth! Its unbelievable!" Dr. Halsey exclaimed in her rare glee. James had to agree.

He looked at the sky. It was around noon. _Time to radio in..._ James opened his com, when a different language came through. It sounded like Japanese. His computer that powered the HUD system whirred as it translated.

"_We have a group of seven unknowns in our area. Shall we attack Itachi?" _

"_We can't take any chances. They could be ninja wanting to take advantage of us. Its only been four years after the Nine-Tail fox attack. Get into the four man attack formation." _The man known as Itachi answered with a gruff in his voice.

It took James three seconds to find out who the man was talking about.

"Marines! Contact!" James barked out. The five said soldiers whipped out their guns and surrounded Dr. Halsey for protection.

"Wait! Don't kill them! They could be mistaken!" Dr. Halsey screamed.

Four blurs came out from the bushes. After what seemed like a millisecond, four largely built men stood around them, each holding weird, metal weapons. They were all wearing in what seemed to be green armour, and they wore masks. The 'leader' in what James presumed, spoke in Japanese. Again, his helmet whirred, and translated into subtitles at the bottom of his HUD.

"By order of the ANBU Black Ops, we order you drop what ever the hell you're holding, state your business in Fire Country."

James and the other soldiers stared blankly. The helmets did translate, but it didn't as hell teach them how to speak Japanese. Dr. Halsey somehow reconsigned the, and to the squads surprise, answered. Dr. Halsey's speech was subtitled as well.

"We are the UNSC marines, and we request that you take us to your civilization to talk."

James eyes widened. "With all due respect ma'am, but are you-"

"Hush!" Dr. Halsey snapped at him. "We need to find out if they're a threat to us."

The sub-lieutenant bit back a retort. "I'll radio in to explain the situation." He groaned.

"UNSC Commander Victor. This is UNSC Sub-Lieutenant James," James called out.

"_This is UNSC Commander Victor. I read you James. What is your situation?" _Was the reply.

"We ran into the locals sir, and we're going into their civilization. We don't know how long we'll be."

"_Affirmative. If you need help, we'll send re-enforcements."_

"Copy that. Over."

Dr. Halsey was now in a conversation with the leader. She had confirmed his suspicions at him being Itachi, but that was all she was getting. The subtitles was being recorded, and Itachi had told them that they we're being taken to the 'Hidden Leaf' or something like that. James wasn't to sure if his computer had translated that correctly.

-United Nations Space Command-

The architecture was beautiful, in Dr. Halsey's opinion. She stared in wonder at the well built 'Ninja'. After she had convinced Itachi (who had dismissed the other three ninja) that they had no idea who they all were, he explained. From the Elemental Nations, to Kage's, to Ninja. After he had told her what a justu, and had proved that he could, in fact, control the elements, she had turned to James.

"James! They're _perfect!_ All I need is a young child, and he or she will be trained!"

James looked at the doctor. "Excuse my confusion, but to be a soldier?"

Dr. Halsey rolled her eyes. "No. To be a Spartan."

The Sub-lieutenant looked in confusion. "A Spartan?"

The young Doctor explained to James. "Spartan: A genetically modified warrior trained into the best of

the best; a super soldier. In other words, the SPARTAN project."

James raised an eyebrow. "When are you launching this 'SPARTAN' project?"

"I'm hoping next year."

Itachi lead them through his village, towards a large, red building. Confirming her expectation, many had turned to stare at their clothing. She asked about the four, large faces built into the side of the mountain. Apparently they were the last three Hokage's, with the third leading the village at this point in time.

As they were walking, James turned to meet the gaze of a young, three or four year old, with spiky blond hair, and brilliant blue eyes. The kid was huddling in the shadows of a building, as he seemed to be hiding. He stopped as a group of men and woman with weapons of all sorts come around the corner. The blonds eyes widened in horror, as he scrabbled away from the angry horde. The kid then jumped to his feat, and raced over to him. He then huddled behind James legs.

"Kid, what's going-"

"Give the kid to us!" On of the henchmen snarled. The group he was walking with had now stopped to observe the situation.

"What could a young kid like him do to deserve such treatment?" James barked back. He liked many things, but child abuse was not one of them. He then realized that he didn't speak their language.

"If you don't give the brat to us, you'll get whats coming!" She spat, subtitles translating what she said.

James swore under his breath. This could get tricky. He did not back down. The drunk man charged him, and went to punch him in the gut. James swiped the fist away, and gave him a hard one two into his stomach. The man screamed in agony, as he fell to the ground. The group of attackers looked surprised at the fact that a man who was obviously not a ninja took the man down so easily.

Itachi phased in front of James, and barked orders at the group. The hoard scrambled, leaving the drunk on the ground.

Itachi turned to the sub-lieutenant, and nodded. He spoke to the young kid, and when they started off again, the blond followed them. Dr, Halsey stopped for a moment, and spoke to the kid. She looked at the marines. "He says his name is Naruto." and left it at that, and continued to speak to the kid.

-United Nations Space Command-

They had finally reached the huge crimson building, and took multiple flights of stairs up to a hallway. Itachi had led them through the hallway that was rounded, and doors that looked identical branched off into different rooms.

Finally, they had reached the midpoint of the rounded hallway, and there was a larger red double door, and there was a weird Japanese kanji painted in black right in the middle. The ninja stopped and rapped on the door quietly. After a moment or two, a older voice was heard. Their computers had translated it to 'Enter'

They were greeted by a old man, with a red...suit. James didn't know what to call it exactly. The man had a pointy beard, and a red hat to complete the uniform. He was also defined by his ageing wrinkles.

He exchanged a couple words with Itachi, and then obviously dismissed him. The scarred ninja had gave him a bow before leaving the room, leaving the UNSC personnel in a uncomfortable silence, along with a squirming Naruto.

After a couple more seconds, the old man flipped through some weird hand signs of something, like he was trying to do some sort of shadow puppet show. His fingers twisting in some unusual ways, he finally stopped, and spoke something that made absolutely no sense on the translators.

"_Ninja art: Language Translator justu!"_

After a couple _more _seconds, this time more of confusion then awkwardness, the man spoke.

"Handy, no?"

James eyes, along of the other personnel, widened. He could not only understand him, but it seems that the elder man had spoke in _English! _

"What is this sorcery?" Private Florence demanded. The old man just laughed.

"Sorcery? Haha, no. Just a justu that I have picked up during my travels. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Sarutobi. Hokage of this village," 'Sarutobi' introduced. "You see, to me, it seems like your talking in my language, but in your point of view, I'm speaking _your _language."

"-Old Man Hokage! Quit Ignoring me!" A young childish voice clashed in. James turned to see Naruto, crossing his arms, and with a scrunched up look on his face. He had completely forgotten he was there. Sarutobi seemed to have felt the same way.

"Naruto! My boy, you seemed to come out of nowhere!" The Hokage exclaimed. Naruto pushed his way through the crowded office and found his way to the older man. Sarutobi picked him up and placed him on his lap.

"Now," Sarutobi looked seriously at the five marines. "I want you to explain who you are, what you are wearing, and what business you have with us. And I'd rather talk to you're faces. You can take off those masks."

The marines looked at James, and the leader nodded. One by one, the helmets came off, reviling their faces. Dr. Halsey, for once, looked nervous. "Sir, with all due respect, its a _long _story..." The doctor looked uncertain for a moment, as if unsure what to say, which in James suspicion, was the truth. However, the Hokage looked intrigued. "Well, due to you're suits, and masks, you seem to have have a vast greater technology. Care to explain that?"

Dr. Halsey looked confused. "Sir, you're the first one to recognize that fact! Why haven't any others picked up on that?"

Sarutobi sighed. Clearly _he _had some explaining to do as well.

"Genjustu. I think Itachi placed one on your appearance so no one would ask questions,"

"Oh." Dr. Halsey replied.

"Ma'am, whats-" One of the male recruits began.

"Later." Dr. Halsey stopped his short. "Sarutobi, back to our technology difference, what year is it here?"

Sarutobi looked surprised at the question. "1990. Why?"

"Because we're about five-hundred years ahead of you in technology." Dr. Halsey replied. She began to explain all of the current events leading into their landing on the planet. She had even gave him some of their history as well.

At each passing moment, Naruto became more and more interested at the story, fascinated at some of the recent battles that they went through in the near past. He was soon bouncing on the elders lap in excitement.

When the story was finally finished, Naruto leaped off Sarutobi's lap, and bounced around the office.

"That's so _cool! _I wanna be a marine like you guys! Can I old man?" The blond demanded. However, Sarutobi was currently speechless at the moment.

"I-I don't know what to say..." The powerful ninja looked put off at the fact that there was other life out there. Astronomers had _suspected _at the fact there was other life out there, but never in his dreams that they would be visited_ by _them.

"Excuse me for asking, but if we're from different planets, then why do we look the same?" Sarutobi shook his head, still taking in all this information. Dr. Halsey shook her head.

"That's a question that even we cannot answer at that time."

As the doctor and the Hokage continued to chat, James noticed something rather strange. _The kid's wounds...they're gone! Is this some sort of DNA trait, or something else?_

"Well? Whats you answer?" Naruto squeaked out. Sarutobi had to laugh. "Its '_your', _not_ 'you'. _And you're a little too young to be making decisions like that. Now," He looked at the group of soldiers, including Dr. Halsey. "Since you are on my territory, I would like to see your 'Space Ship'." Sarutobi sounded awkward saying it, as if he still didn't believe them. Dr. Halsey nodded. "Alright."

The Third excused himself for a moment as he called for his personal message hawk. He grabbed a small piece of paper, and scribbled some kind of message. Just as he finished the message, the hawk flew through the open window- Dr. Halsey was even more shocked that the _animals _looked alike- and tied it to its leg. He muttered 'Kakashi' and the messenger hawk flew off.

-United Nations Space Command-

To say Sarutobi was shocked, would be a understatement. He gawked at the mere _size _of it. Dr. Halsey had to just laugh, and told him that it was one of the smallest ships that UNSC had built.

The third had left Naruto in Kakashi's care to join the soldiers return to the ship. Truth be told, Kakashi was the most trusted out of his ANBU squad. All of the others seemed to despise the blond kid, but seemed to care for the kid. Kakashi was one of the few people that knew of his heritage, and him being the fourths son.

James had dismissed his squad, and left with them to get some rest after reporting in, leaving the Hokage and the doctor alone to speak.

The younger woman had decided at that moment to talk to the Hokage.

Briefly, she described what her program was, what her plans for SPARTANs were, and she told him about the kids who were qualified for this program, and that it was very rare for a child to qualify.

Sarutobi seemed apprehensive at first. "Why are you telling me this? It is very interesting and all, but i doubt that you have found anyone here."

Dr. Halsey sighed. She always hated this part of the conversation.

"That's where you're wrong. I've did a little bio reading on Naruto on our way to your tower. He didn't only qualify, but he scored a perfect ten. If we were to turn him into a super soldier, he would be unstoppable. Naruto would be the perfect Spartan ."

**Okay, now that you've read all of that, tell me how I did please. I wasn't to sure how this would turn out, to be honest.**

**Alight, some of you may be wondering how Naruto scored a perfect ten. Well, due to his being beaten, he would already have a combat-zone mind set, and since he is in a shinobi world, this would back it up even more. He also has the Kyuube inside of him, so that makes his stronger, he heals fast, and he can last longer on the battle field, and he would have a TON of stamina. Look at the Naruto in Shipuuden, and turn him into a Spartan. Yeah. Don't forget to review!**

**Over and out. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! I am back. So sorry about the long wait, I had a little trouble writing this chapter, but here it is! **

**I do not own Naruto, nor Halo. (I wish I did though :/)**

**Enjoy!**

**21/5/2013 Update**

**Again, I went through it and made it a little easier to read.**

CHAPTER

TWO

1830 HOURS, AUGUST 10, 2516 (MILITARY

CALENDER)

UNKNOWN PLANET/BESIDE UNSC CREEPER

"The...best?" Sarutobi, once again, shook his head, not knowing what to say to Dr. Halsey's proposition.

"Yes!" Dr, Halsey insisted. "Better than the rest! He could stand as humanities strongest defence!"

Now _that _was stretching it a little, but the leader of the Hidden Leaf didn't need to know that. Well, maybe he did, since he was obviously Naruto's guardian. But, then again, he wasn't his father. Her bio readings had told that herself. And if he was Naruto's father figure, he wouldn't of let Naruto get beaten like he did earlier that day.

Sarutobi looked uneasy.

"How can I tell if he would be safe in your possession?" He demanded.

Dr. Halsey sharpened her blue eyes.

"Well, he isn't being properly cared for here, that's for sure." She shot back. Sarutobi didn't have anything to say to that.

After a moment of consideration, Sarutobi softened his eyes.

"You got me on that one. Its true. He _is _and has been beating on numerous occasions," The elder sighed.

"Then _why _in hell do you let this happen!" The younger doctor demanded.

"Its because I cant do anything to stop it! Believe me, I hate it just as much, if not more than you do!" Sarutobi snapped, then lowered his voice to a mutter. "Its all the damned Kyuubi's fault."

Dr. Halsey didn't know if she was meant to hear that, but her intense curiosity got the better of her. "The _what?_" She prodded for information.

The leader of the Hidden Leaves looked taken aback, surprised that she _had _heard his mutter.

"The Kyuubi- or otherwise known as the Nine-Tailed Fox- is a demonic creature made up of a mass of chakra. He stands as tall as many buildings, and has enough destructive power to level a village. Four years ago, that very demon attacked the village, and if It were not for the Hokage at that time, we would of all perished. He sealed the Kyuubi into a small child, but It had cost the Hokage his life. That young child is Naruto. You see, Minato, the Hokage's name, wanted young Naruto to be seen as a hero, but those who knew what _really _happened, cannot think him as the _container, _but as the demon itself." The fourth choked out the last words as he concluded his short story.

The female doctor clenched her fists.

"Then let me take him away from all that! Let me take him to be trained! Let me take him away to those who needn't to know this! He could be the warrior of his dreams!" Dr. Halsey insisted. She was on her last legs. If this didn't work, then nothing will.

Sarutobi clenched his eyes shut.

"I...take him. You put up a good argument. He will be, indeed, safer with you. I'll...go get him. But he will come with you on one condition; he will come to see me once he is fully trained for a visit. I have some information for him once he is ready to receive it that would be best coming from me."

Dr. Halsey was about to disagree with his offer and say that he would be better off not seeing him, but a thought kept her from saying her argument. _This Naruto kid is a once in a quadrillion phenomenon. Humanity needs him. _

"Very well," Dr. Halsey spoke up. "I agree to your terms. Naruto will come back to his home world when he reaches the age of fourteen."

Sarutobi smiled weakly. "That's all I ask."

-United Nations Space Command-

2200 HOURS, AUGUST 15, 2516 (MILITARY

CALENDER)

The night air was cold and dark. Sarutobi whisked through the trees in the direction of the ship. Naruto, who was fast asleep in his arms, whimpered into the elders chest, as if he knew that this was the last time he would see the old Hokage for a long, long time.

Sarutobi had despaired this moment for a long time. Well, he didn't exactly expect the young blond to leave him so early, and to be sent to another planet to be trained in a far different sense then a shinobi would. He only wished that there could be a way for Naruto to be trained here.

No, that would be impossible. The commotion of Naruto being taught how to use a...gun- it was odd, thinking about a ninja being taught how to shoot them- would set the Fire Country on edge.

The elder Hokage had entertained the thought of learning how to use the far advanced weaponry that the UNSC used and passing down that knowledge down to his ninja, but that was quickly put to rest. Sure, they _would _put them one step ahead of the other Elemental Nations, but he, nor his shinobi would ever use it. To be able to strike a foe down from kilometres away, without the need of leaping into battle for the village, there was no honour in that. For them, it completely went against their way of shinobi.

The older man sighed, yet again.

A unnatural gleam of light told the Hokage that he was coming close to where he need to be. This was proven right as he recognized the shape of the UNSC spaceship, as it came into view.

A armour-clad marine halted him. He spoke in a gruff voice, that Sarutobi heard all the time in his older ninja.

Sarutobi barley had enough time to place his translation justu on the marine.

"State your name, and your business with the UNSC Creeper,"

The third cleared his throat, but as he spoke he could still hear his own sadness in his voice.

"My name is...Hiruzen Sarutobi. I have come to speak with the one you know as Dr. Halsey,"

Young Naruto squirmed to the sound of the older man's voice, but remained fast asleep in Sarutobi's arms.

The marine nodded, and then pulled a radio from his belt.

"This is Petty Officer Third Class Callihoo, Dr. Halsey, do you copy?"

"_Yes. What is it?"_

"A Older man by the name of ...Hi-ru-zan Sarutobi wishes to see you ma'am,"- He struggled to pronounce the thirds' name-

"_Oh, of course! _ _I was expecting him. I'll be right there,"_

Dr. Halsey cut the radio link, as Callihoo sighed.

"What a civilian..." He muttered.

Less then three minutes passed, and Dr. Halsey rushed over to Sarutobi.

"Your timing couldn't of been more perfect. We'll be leaving at midnight." The young doctor reported to the old shinobi.

Sarutobi blinked.

"I expect that you will live up to your promises?" He demanded.

"Yes, of course," she didn't even bat a eye. Her voice, however, was calm, and inviting.

Silence fell upon them both for a few minutes, until Dr. Halsey spoke again.

"He _will _be cared for. You don't need to worry so much for his well being,"

The Hokage blinked sadly.

"I know...but he is like a child to me..." Sarutobi blinked away a rare tear. Shinobi must never show emotion. That was one of the biggest rules for ninja, but it was a hard one to follow. Not even the almighty Third was perfect.

Captain Victor's deep voice came from the direction of the ship through the shuttle's intercom.

"_This is Captain Victor speaking, be aware that repairs are complete, and we'll be leaving in two hours, repeat, we'll be leaving in two hours. Everyone on board."_

Everyone (that had momentary stopped to hear the message) began to bustle and pack up all the things that needed to be packed up.

Sarutobi hesitated.

"Well...I guess that it's goodbye..." For a moment, he held the young boy in his arms closer. After that moment was gone, he slowly handed Naruto over to the doctor.

"I explained to Naruto what he needed to know," Sarutobi said with a blank expression. Dr. Halsey nodded in appreciation.

"That's one less thing for me to tell him..." 

Silencer, once again, fell upon them. After a moment or two, the older man reached behind his head, and untied his shining headband, and handed it to the doctor.

"I want Naruto to have this, so he can remember where he came from," He said, sadness ringing through his voice. Dr. Halsey merely nodded, and turned around, and walked into the depths of the ship.

-United Nations Space Command-

(Naruto POV)

Naruto awoke in a not-so-comfy bed (though he had to admit, it was still one of the most comfortable beds he had awoken in) and shot right up.

_Where am I?_

His four-year-old mind had some trouble comprehending the passage of time that had passed since he had last fallen asleep. He looked around the tidy room he was in. It was bigger than his normal room at the orphanage, but it wasn't as dull.

The young blue-eyed blond stretched, and swung his legs over the side of his bed. Said boy winced as his feel met the cold floor, but stood up none the less. He noticed a window with closed curtains beside a closet.

There was oddly no sound that came from the outside world, as there was usually a lot of sound that came from outside his poorly chosen...well given, room.

Naruto dragged his feet over to the curtains, which to his delight, was orange. He gripped the fabric, and slid it to there respective sides. What Naruto saw blew his mind. Blue lights flew from outside the window, with the occasional white streak that reminded the young boy of blue and white fireworks. The young spiky haired blond stood there, his mouth ajar at the amazement of this show.

A sliding sound interrupted his thoughts, and Naruto whipped his head around to meet the gaze of a familiar person.

"Hey! I know you! You're the strange person that visited Old Man Hokage!" Naruto huffed.

Dr. Halsey laughed.

"Why yes little one, I am. My name is Dr. Halsey,"

A strange voice came seemingly out of nowhere. This voice, however, made no sense to the young boy.

"What was that?" Naruto demanded in his childish voice. Dr. Halsey didn't see what Naruto was talking about, but quickly clued in.

"Oh, that? That was Captain Victor giving us a message. I had forgotten that you don't speak English," The young doctor explained with humour in her voice.

"English?" Naruto asked curiously.

Dr. Halsey raised an eyebrow.

"Yes. You will have to learn it soon if you want to train with us," She explained.

Everything suddenly made sense to Naruto, as he remembered the Old Man telling him that he was to be sent away.

"Oh. So ummm...where are we right now?" Naruto took in all his surroundings like he did about five minutes ago, but this time he took in more, as he was more awake. "And whats with the flashy stuff outside?"

Dr. Halsey smiled.

"You're on board a UNSC shipment vessel, known as the _Creeper. _And the lights you are seeing is called the Slip-stream effect," She informed him. Naruto struggled to follow.

"Whats Slip-stream?" Naruto nudged the doctor. Dr. Halsey couldn't help but giggle.

"Full of questions, are you? Well, Slip-stream is a little too complicated for you right now, so I'll leave it at that. But we're heading to the place you will be trained at,"

"To be a marine?! Aw sweet!" Naruto fist pumped. The doctor shook her head.

"No," Naruto's exited face fell to a sulking expression.

"To be a Spartan." Dr. Halsey looked at Naruto's confused expression, but after a moment or two, his face lit up.

"That sounds _so _cool!" Naruto was nearly bouncing with excitement. "When do I start?"

"Next year," Dr. Halsey replied. "But the training will be hard. Harder than even your ninja training,"

Either Naruto didn't hear her, or he didn't really care.

"When I'm a Spartan, everyone back at home will be _so _jealous of me!"

Dr. Halsey winced. Clearly he thought he was going home soon.

"I'm sorry, young one...you won't be coming home for a long time. In fact, it will no longer be your home."

Naruto stopped, and gazed blankly at the young doctor. Realization clouded Naruto's young gaze, and then he fell into a sulking position.

Halsey continued.

"You will be trained on a place called Reach, and it will be your new home. There will be some other children there waiting to be trained,"

Naruto whimpered.

"Other kids don't like me though...they hurt me and stay away from me..."

Dr. Halsey shook her head sadly.

"I promise you, most of the kids won't be like that. Sure, there will be some bullies, but not to the extent that you are used to,"

Naruto looked up. "Really?"

The doctor nodded. "Yes."

Again the sound of metallic sliding of the door interrupted them. Dr. Halsey snapped her head to see who stood in the door way. Sub-lieutenant James snapped a salute.

"Ma'am, I was sent to inform you that we will be arriving at Reach in about forty-five minutes or so," He informed the doctor, and then looked down to see Naruto sitting cross legged on the metal flooring.

"Excuse my saying, but isn't that the kid I helped out while we were on planet Sarutobi?"

Dr. Halsey nodded.

"Yes,"

Soon after they had left said planet, she realized that they needed to name it. Thousands of suggestions came through her mind, but she picked to name it after who had given her the perfect child to turn into a Spartan.

Naruto squinted his face up in his (as Dr. Halsey liked to call it) 'confusion face'.

"Planet Sarutobi? Isn't that the Old Man's name?" He asked, curiosity ringing through his child voice.

"Yes," Dr. Halsey explained. "We decided to name your home planet after him! Isn't that an honour? Knowing the man who the planet is named after?"

Naruto, who was still not somehow getting it, said, "Whatever,"

Dr. Halsey sighed.

The spiky haired blond suddenly realized who was standing in the doorway, and got up to walk over to him.

"Uhmmm...Thanks mister, i guess..."

James looked in confusion at him. Naruto looked flabbergasted for a second, before sighing.

"You know, for saving me from those mean people that was attacking me yesterday,"

James still looked in confusion. Dr. Halsey laughed and realized what was the problem.

"Naruto, he can't speak Japanese. Allow me to translate,"

After a moment or two, sudden realization hit James in the face. He scratched and said, "Whatever kid, just doing my duty,"

Naruto broke into a grin when the young and (admittedly pretty) doctor translated.

In the back of Naruto's mind, he discovered that Dr. Halsey reminded him of someone. Not by the way she looked, but by the way she talked, the way she moved. After a moment of thinking with his face scrunched up, he figured out whom she reminded him of.

_Ayame!_

His face turned into a look of horror.

"Naruto," Dr. Halsey looked worried. "Whats wrong?"

"N-no more...NO MORE RAMEN!"His voice lowered into a horrifying whisper.

"Whats ramen?" Dr. Halsey felt like she was going to regret saying that. Which, truth be told, is true.

"What?!"

-United Nations Space Command-

After almost a half hour of Naruto teaching Dr. Halsey the fantastic art of ramen, Dr. Halsey politely excused her self to check up on the bridge. Leaving Naruto in his room to rest, she thought to herself as she walked down towards the _Creeper's _bridge. James caught up to her almost immediacy after she left the young child.

"Permission to speak freely, Ma'am?" James asked after a moment of silence. Her reply was simple.

"Yes, of course,"

The Sub-lieutenant looked hesitant before clearing his throat.

"Well, Ma'am...I can't help but wonder why you're letting Naruto be a normal child..."

Dr. Halsey felt a bubble of annoyance rise up through her throat, which was a rare feat.

"Continue?" She curtly said.

"Well... He's going to be a Spartan. From what I gather, I would think that if one was to be a Spartan, and as you said back on planet Sarutobi, he's going to be the best of the best. His training is going to be difficult, and he wont have any time to, well, be a child. So why let him now?"

Dr. Halsey refused to speak for a moment, and willed her thoughts to gather as she thought deeply about her reasons. Her annoyance died down as she realized Jame's reasoning was reasonable, and he did certainly have young Naruto's well being in his mind. She cleared her throat.

"Well, that's the exact reason on why he's allowed to be childish. This will be his last time to actually be a kid at heart, even if its only for a day. This will be have a positive effect on the training that I have set up for them,"

James looked uncertain for a moment, but then his mind cleared.

"I think I understand Ma'am,"

The magnetic doors slid open to revile the bridge, which was bustling with activity as the _UNSC Creeper _prepared to land on the planet that was looming in front of the ship.

Captain Victor picked up the intercom and announced that they will be arriving on Reach in five minutes.

The ship began to enter the atmosphere.

-United Nations Space Command-

With a ever so light _thud, _the UNSC shuttle landed softly on one of the landing strips.

Dr. Halsey walked towards the entrance of the shuttle, with Naruto at her side, and gripped the safety locks. She nodded towards the younger kind, and with a grin, she opened the door to a entirely new landscape to Naruto. Great, vast mountains met the amazed blond, and left him speechless. Dr. Halsey looked amused, as she said the first thing she always did to newcomers to this Planet.

"Welcome to Planet Reach, Naruto,"

**So, you know the drill, review please :3.**

**Anyway, I kinda let Naruto become a little more mature in regards to speech to make it a little easier to write this chapter, and also a little more cheerful.**

**Fell free to ask any questions and I will hopefully answer them in the next chapter :) **

**Also, and thank you to the people who took the time out of their lives to review the first chapter!**

**Until next time**

**~Riley **


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, so I am back for another chapter. But, before we get to chapter three, I have some questions to answer.**

**edboy4926:**

**Yes, the Kyuubi WILL be be making an appearance, hopefully soon. But I'm not telling you when.**

**rivereagles999 and Derp:**

**I should have mentioned this last chapter, and I was pretty sure I was going to, but forgot, but Naruto WILL NOT be replacing John. I think John would be a pretty beneficial character to the story, wink wink.**

**Also, with the ramen part, I didn't really want there to be _too_ many similarities, or it might be unrealistic. With the Naruto world being pretty closely related as the human's, I already have my reasons for that, but it will not be reviled until Naruto returns for a visit. **

**J:**

**Yes, when I made the story time line, I took the ages of John and Naruto into account.**

**KineticKaiser:**

**Okay...where do I begin...first of all, I would like to say that if you're going to flame, get your facts right.**

**First of all: All the children that Dr. Halsey kidnapped were flash cloned, but they gave the clone back to the parents/guardian as a coverup. This lasted until the clone started to fail and died, or 'degenerate' of a disease called 'Metabolic Cascade Failure'**

**Look, if you want to read more about it, go to this link. ** wiki/Flash_Cloning

**Second of all: If any of you played Halo 4, You will know that Dr. Halsey states that children's minds are more acceptable to the modifications that the Spartan's are put through, and they're more easy to brain wash. Also, I'm gonna quote you here:**

"**It seems way out of character for her (Dr. Halsey) to decide to play nice when she a contingent amount of highly trained soldiers who can't be sensed due to their lack of chakra,"**

**But isn't that what Dr. Halsey did to John? She played nice for him to get him to join the military. And as for the 'Can't be sensed due to their lack of chakra', I don't think (correct me if I'm wrong) That the UNSC, or any other type race, even knows about chakra, let alone know how to sense it. Yes, I know that I stated in the first chapter that the UNSC Creep could indeed sense it, but it didn't know what it was, and it could only sense it because of the concentration of it on the planet. **

**And finally, third of all: The whole Sarutobi thing; we will be going into a lot of depth into that when Naruto returns.**

**Also, I am in dire need of a beta reader, so if anyone is willing to apply for the job, IM me. And that is it (for now). Enjoy the chapter.**

**I do not own Naruto, nor Halo whatsoever.**

CHAPTER

THREE

0530 HOURS, SEPTEMBER 24, 2517 (MILITARY

CALENDER)

PLANET REACH, MILITARY CADET BUNKERS

"Oi! Cadet Naruto, service number 059! Get your ass up!"

Naruto, a year older, groaned and forced his eyes open.

_Where am I? Oh right. We start today._

Just before the commander could attempt to wake him up by force, the Uzumaki swung his legs over the side of he cot, and quickly got to his feat, exited to finally start his training. Blinking the sleep out of his eyes, he looked around for his bunker mates.

Just as Dr. Halsey had said, there was kids his age when he arrived at his new home. However, what she had not mentioned was the fact that they would begin basic training about a week after he had arrived.

Not even a quarter of the kids he was with were strong enough to make it as far as they made it.

Late last night a good batch of about sixty new cadets arrived at the boot camp.

A dark haired boy who was huddled in his light blankets, was stupid enough to try to go back to sleep.

A sharp zap of the commanders electric baton seemed to change the kid's mind.

"Now!" The commander shouted, "Put on the clothing we give you, and no slaking!"

Gray tee's and sweat pants we're handed out, and the trainee's threw them on as quick as possible.

Naruto stole a glance at the shirt he was given. It was just grey, but it had a sown on badge over where his chest would be on the right side. It read only his name, and a three number sequence.

Naruto-059

Once they were all forced up, the leader of the bunker got them into a large, mass division outside in the lukewarm air.

"Alright!" The commander bellowed in his deep voice, "You will come to attention when your name is called for attendance, and yell 'Sir'! Do you read me?"

A light 'yes' was just barley heard, as if it was whispered at you from the other side of the room.

"That's 'SIR YES SIR' to you maggots!" The commander bellowed at the top of his lungs.

"Sir, yes, sir!"

This time it was a little louder, and the sarge seemed to accept that.

One of the officers that was standing easy to the right of the division pulled out a long list and began reading off it. After about fifty numbers or so, he called,

"Naruto, number zero-five-nine!"

Naruto snapped to attention and bellowed in his childish voice,

"SIR!"

"John, number 117!"

"Sir!"

Naruto recognized the boy, as he was standing about five men to the right, and standing in the front row (Naruto is standing in the second row) as the kid who thought the sarge would let him sleep. He held back a snicker.

"Now, you _will _ be doing as I say, when I say, and you better be doin' them to the best of your abilities, do I make myself clear?"

The chorused response rang through the damp morning air.

"Sir, yes, sir!"

The commander let out a rather evil smile.

"Good. I will introduce myself. I am Chief Petty Officer Mendez! The men next to me-" He beckoned to the other officers- "are your instructors, and you will do what they tell you, when they tell you. And Let me tell you this, they will not hesitate in handing out punishments to those who deserve them,"

Mendez grinned a smile that looked like he was thinking, _Now this is where the fun starts._

"You will make five equal-length rows. Fifteen trainees in each." The Chief Petty Officer barked, and left the trainees only a few seconds to complete the order. Naruto rushed into the second row, and found himself right behind the John kid.

"One-hundred jumping jacks! Now!"

The young kids, save a few, had a look that said, _are you crazy? _

Mendez narrowed his eyes dangerously. "I said NOW! Do you want _two-_hundred, brats?"

The young trainees quickly found that he was not joking, and rushed to start. The Chief did it along with them.

Sweat pored down Naruto's back as he struggled to keep up with the teacher. His legs and stomach burned like fury as he leaped in the air. He stole a glance around at everyone. He seemed to be doing better than the other cadets, but he assumed because of the extra training he received the past year.

"-ninety-six, ninety-seven, ninety-eight, ninety-nine, and one-hundred!" The Chief gave them a one second breather, but the other kids had a relieved look on their childish faces as they though it was all over. But those happy faces dropped to sheer horror at Mendez's next order.

"Now drop and give me one-hundred situps!...one, two, three!"

Horrible, deep squats followed, and then knee bends.

_Seriously! _Naruto groaned in his mind _Its like one-hundred is his favorite number or something!_

Naruto noticed a puddle of puke laying on the ground just in front of John. The blond figured that the kid must of threw up sometime in this extreme workout.

"Now Leg lifts!"

After a hundred of those, Mendez finally said something that was like a godsend to the Cadets.

"Now rest! Trainers: Get the water!"

Naruto clasped onto his soaked back, as he welcomed the cool grass. Soon, the trainers handed out water bottles to each of the trainees. Naruto immediately took off the cap, and gulped it down like there was no tomorrow.

As he looked into the now bright sky, Naruto noticed that the sun was up. After a good ten minute rest, Mendez got them up to their feat again.

"Now, form a single file line! We will be running to our next designation!"

Naruto's legs and inner core burned like fire as he raced along a dirt path, following John.

It was a good five minute run as a rather large building appeared in the distance. Mendez led them onto a concrete path, that led them in between a whole bunch of the fags that represented the old nations, to honer them.

Naruto, in spite of his prankster attitude, decided to match all the flags to there corresponding nation to distract himself from the burning sensation.

During his year that he had been here, Dr, Halsey had taught him all the Nations and their flags, insisting that it was a need to know thing, considering that his culture has no connection to the UNSC's at all.

_China, Afghanistan, United States of America, Canada... _And the list went on and on.

Finally, set up at the end of the path, and onto the right of the white building's entrance, was the flag the represented the UNSC.

As Mendez slowed to a halt in front of the said flag, he snapped a salute.

A tall, blue white woman stood on the top step. She wore a white sheet wrapped around her body, with very advanced coding racing around the visible parts of her body that defined her as an AI. She spoke in a semi-monotone silky voice to Mendez.

"Thank you, Chief Petty Officer Mendez. Now-," The strange AI turned to the children, who had formed a unordered group. "-follow me, young-ones. My name is Déjà . I will be your teacher,"

Naruto, as well as many others, groaned at the prospect of being taught lessons.

AI's, as many people found, are difficult to program, in regards to giving them feelings. But as time went on, they have developed some minor feelings. This being said, in comparison to actual human feelings. Such as humour. This was proven in Déjà's next sentence.

"Well...if you'd rather skip class, I can always ask Mendez to take you,"

The Trainees rushed to their classes.

-United Nations Space Command-

Naruto, who had been really surprised at this discovery, found himself really interested in the classes. Now, when you say 'classes' you get the automatic feeling of boredom, and you seem to want anything but that, well, to five and six year old's. Despite that, Naruto found himself really enjoying the class. They we're taught about of group of warriors that were called 'Spartans' who fought a quarter million person army with only three hundred soldiers. At the end of the class, Déjà had said something that inspired Naruto.

"Now," she said, "This marks the end of this class. At the end of each class, you will be given one part of the three rules that the UNSC live by every day. The whole point of this story was to teach you to never back down, unless necessary. You will receive the next two rules in the next two classes over the course of the next week. Class dismissed,"

As soon as the Cadets had made it outside, to their horror, Chief Mendez stood outside.

"Alright!" He barked. "We're going to the playground!"

The kids cheered. _Finally! _Naruto smiled, _A chance to think! _

"Oh, wait until you see the place!" Mendez smiled rather evilly, "Its a short run, so fall in!"

The 'short run' turned into an twenty-five minute jog.

The young Cadet's faces turned into a sulking expression as they finally saw the 'playground'. Naruto was speechless for a moment, but he soon found his voice.

"What is this?" Naruto growled, "This isn't a _playground! _This is some sort of workout place!"

Mendez snapped his head towards the blond.

"Watch your tone! And oh, yeah. I forgot to mention that this is a good ol' _military_ playground! This is where _we _have fun!" The man grinned, probably amused.

It was, however, like Naruto said. A giant workout place. It was not unlike a obstacle course although, but it looked like it was meant for someone who have had at least ten years of training before hand. It looked impossible.

It held twenty meter tall wooden posts. Robe cargo nets and bridges stretched between the poles; they swayed, crossed on another, a maze suspended in the air. There were slide poles and knotted climbing ropes. There were swings and suspended platforms. There were ropes looped through pulleys and tied to baskets that looked sturdy enough to hoist a person.

"Cadets! Form three lines," Mendez ordered.

The kids did so without making a fuss, knowing full well of Mendez's wrath. Mendez pointed at the first line, and the kids he was gesturing to flinched.

"You will be team one!" He now pointed to the second line, and finally to the last, "and team two and three,"

Naruto looked upon his team, which was team one, judging who would be a hassle.

"Today's game is called Ring the Bell!" the Chief pointed to a rather large bell that was hoisted on the tallest post- "As the name implies, the objective is to ring the bell! Simple as that! After every member on your team has rung it, you will double time it to this line-" He indicated to a line near he stood, "-and that team will be the winner," Mendez explained.

John raised his hand from team three.

"What do we win?"

Mendez grinned.

"Well, you win dinner, 117. Tonight's dinner is roast turkey, gravy and mashed potatoes, corn on the cob, brownies and ice cream. All the Way from Earth,"

Naruto's stomach gave an involuntary rumble.

"But, as there are winners, there must be losers. The last team to finish gets to go hungry,"

The kids look warily at each other, but Naruto stood there with a strange feeling of deja vu. He shook his head, then looked at his own team.

Mendez said only two words.

"Get ready."

A girl from his team approached him. Her name tag said _Veronica-345._

"Hi!" She said cheerfully. Naruto look annoyed.

"You better not drag me down." He narrowed his eyes.

"Fine!" Veronica turned to talk with another party.

"Now go!" Mendez barked.

The cadets raced towards the course at his command, desperate to get to the bell first. Naruto barged his way through the group and he found himself right behind John. The two boys leaped into the cargo net and clawed his way on top of the platform.

The two boy's paused, each analyzing their next course of action. He then shoved Naruto.

"Get outta my way!" 117 snapped and ran across the nearest bridge.

"Hey!" Naruto screamed, and then ran after him in hopes to get to the bell first.

It was a good choice to go the way they did, because when they got across the narrow bridge, it clapsed, letting the children who had not made it across splash into the murky, nasty water.

Every move that Naruto made, he was still behind John.

They both clawed their way up a rough pole that had three ropes hanging down it. They were about halfway up when John booted Naruto in the face, which only made Naruto angrier.

"Oi! Knock it off!" The blond bellowed upwards.

"You are _not_ ringing the bell!" John spat back.

His eyes watering in pain, Naruto scrambled to the top, onto a rather large platform, with a tall pole in the middle of it, and at the top; the bell.

John's face was growing into a smile as he looked up at the brass bell, and Naruto stood beside him, figuring out how to climb the wooden post.

John raced forward, only to trip on his own feet. Naruto laughed as he raced past the fallen boy and started using the foot holes in the pole the climb it.

_Come on, come on, come on! Just a few more inches! _Naruto could practically taste the tasty food that awaited him later. Naruto's thoughts were cut short when a hand shot up and grabbed him by the foot and yanked him down.

Johns plan was cut short as the blond came crashing down upon him. A loud _thud _was heard as the dazed Naruto fell on John and hit the wooden platform hard.

"Gerrof me!"

John flipped over so he was on top of Naruto, formed a fist, and smoked Naruto right in the nose. The blond howled in pain and anger as blood few everywhere. Naruto shoved John off of him, and went to hit him back.

The bell forgotten, John and Naruto began rolling around in a tussle, both unaware that the edge was getting closer and closer.

John, yet again, pushed the blond boy off of him, as he got to his feet, blood splattered on his face. He gave the edge a quick glance, and shoved Naruto off the platform.

What John _didn't _expect, was Naruto grabbing his foot, and taking him down with him.

117 looked in horror as he saw the bell seemingly going away, and away.

A crashing sound was heard, as the two boys slammed into the murky water.

Winded, Naruto made his way to the shore, where he fell to his knees, coughing up the foul water. A few seconds later, John himself made it to shore.

"Why you-" John was interrupted by abrupt coughing as he too coughed up the water. He opened his mouth to snarl something, but, to his horror, came a series of ear ringing sounds.

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

Team two had won the game.

In his deep, horrible rage, John pushed Naruto into the sand, belly up.

"Do you-" John took deep, angry breaths, "Do you realize what the hell you made me do?!"

Naruto, narrowed his eyes, his nose stinging like fury.

"What? So you lost. Big deal."

John looked ready to punch Naruto again.

"This is the first time I _ever _lost!"

Naruto smirked, obviously cocky.

"Well, if you fight me again, you'll loose _another _thing!

John made a fist.

"Ugh!"

He went to slam his fist onto Naruto's cocky face, but the blond rolled out of the way, got up, and punched John in the stomach. 117 doubled over, and the blond kicked him in the chin, snapping his body up.

Staggering back, John got his breath, and left hooked Naruto.

Blood splattering away from the blond, John went to jab him in the stomach, but a foreign hand grabbed his shoulder, and slammed him to the ground. Mendez, along with another Officer who had done the same to Naruto, had pinned them both down.

And Mendez was, for some reason, amused.

"Although I like a good fight," Mendez smirked, "I don't think you two should be fighting each other in your first day of training. Oh, and you lost by the way."

Naruto and John were too busy glaring at each other to really care.

-United Nations Space Command-

"Ow! Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow," A certain blond was now waiting as the camp medic was fixing his broken nose. The grey haired nurse sighed as she snapped it into place.

"Well, of _coarse_ is gonna hurt. From what I heard, you were in one heck of a fight!" Dr. Anderson padded away all the blood. "I can't believe Mendez didn't stop you two..."

"Well," Naruto grumbled, "John deserved what he got,"

For the millionth time, the medic sighed.

"We'll, your done. Now the cast that I put on will dissolve when its done healing, which should be sometime tonight. Don't get into anymore fights,"

Dr. Anderson led him out of the room, as he was left alone.

Naruto winced in pain. _Hopefully I can find my way to the Mess Hall._

Thinking back to the run to the building, he walked into the Mess Hall, where he was greeted with a gallon of water, as the other team got as well.

Thankfully, the winning team had finished eating by the time he got there, so he didn't have to watch them eat.

A male commander walked up to him, and the boy who was following the elder, had a scowl on his face, was John. Naruto stuck his tongue out at the boy.

"Now," The commander ordered, "Shake hands,"

John looked shocked and angry.

"_What?_ You don' expect me to-"

"You WILL do as I say. Or would you rather do patrols _all night _with Naruto. Alone."

John grumbled.

"Fine,"

The two bruised up boys shook hands rather forcefully.

-United Nations Space Command-

Naruto lay in his hard, rough cot. Frustrated, he stopped trying to sleep. He _was _exhausted, but no mater _how _hard he tried to sleep, it just wouldn't come.

He turned, and lay on his right with his eyes open.

Naruto located where the Cabins Commander slept. After they got back, all trainees were split into five cabins, and each cabin had a commander to lead it.

A light tap on the door was heard, and a voice that could only be Chief Mendez's came through the door.

"Commander Gillart," -It was strange to hear Mendez to speak so quietly- "Meeting for all UNSC personnel, Petty Officers up ears only, out side the barracks,"

A muffled 'Okay' was heard, as Gillart got up, threw on his UNSC coat and crept silently out the door.

Naruto got an idea. _Maybe I can help! And if I'm caught sneaking out, I can just say I need to use the heads if I can;t do anything about it!_

After the Cabin Commander left, Naruto followed suit, and ever so silently, went out the door.

Wincing as the cold, wet grass met his bare feet, he followed the two commanders until they met up with a large group of adults. Naruto hid in the treeline that was surrounding the large clearing.

"Okay, now that we're here, we can get to business," Chief Mendez got down to business.

"But-" One of the female Petty Officers huffed in the cold air, "-Why here? Why not in the Mess Hall?"

Mendez turned to her

"Because this is the closest place where we can talk without being overheard, since the Barracks are soundproofed,"

"Okay, then why are we meeting?" A male commander asked.

Mendez cleared his throat.

"You all know that the _UNSC Creeper _was intercepted and attacked by presumable Space Pirates, right?"

Nods from the group of teens to adults answered his question.

"Well, they weren't Space Pirates," Mendez informed them.

Commander Gillart looked confused.

"Then who attacked them?"

The Chief sighed.

"UNSC has sent word that the Navel Intelligence has discovered that the group that attacked us: was an anti-UNSC terrorist group,"

**SUDDEN CHANGE OF PLOT?!**

**Well, as you can see, I used this chapter from **_**The Fall of Reach**_** to help along the plot line, as I will be using some of the other chapters. But, as you can also see from this chapter, that I changed it up a bit, and I will be doing the same with the other chapters.**

**Anyway, sorry about my rant in the beginning of this chappie. **

**Military Terms (For those who don't know them)**

**Heads- Bathroom**

**Barracks- Cabin**

**Mess Hall- Dining room**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hellooooo again. Wanted here with another chapter. So sorry about the long wait, just been a rather rough couple of weeks for me, and trying to keep up with cadets and homework. Also, some of that time was devoted to creating an actual plot line. I now know exactly how this story will end, what will happen, and so on and so forth. Also, look, I'm sorry about the overall quality of the chapter, I've hit writers block, and I've been pretty sick lately... **

**Now, onward to question answering!**

**Mcree114: I'm glad that you like my story. Now, I'm sorry, but I wont be answering your question about the covenant invading Planet Sarutobi, as it is apart of the plot I have set up. As for your other question, I believe that they do get their armour at that point.**

**Last chance: After doing some research on Spartan 039 on the Halo Wiki, I found exactly who you were talking about. I found it kinda funny, because it was a complete coincidence that I gave Naruto's spartan tag 039.**

**For those who don't know, 039's cannon name was Isaac. **

CHAPTER

FOUR

1200 HOURS, SEPTEMBER 28, 2517

(MILITARY

CALLENDER)

PLANET REACH/ CADET INTELLIGENCE TRAINING CLASSES

"Alright, young ones," Déjà said in her smooth, slightly monotone voice as soon as the kids had entered the class. Crackers and cold milk had been lain out for them, as they were the day before, to nourish the cadets so they wouldn't starve, for lack of a better word. "Please take a seat, and we will begin our final lesson before we move onto a different subject,"

That morning had held the same...activates as Mendez liked to call them, and the cadets had the same problems as they had two days ago when they started, trying to keep up. Naruto, however, could almost _feel_ his body adapting to the harsh work-out. He found that he could even keep up to the Chief.

Chief Petty Officer Mendez, on his end, had been surprised, despite his stony attitude, at the fact that a mere _kid _was keeping up with him. It usually took his trainees _years _to accomplish that achievement.

As the young cadets filled in the empty desks that surrounded a hologram table, Naruto, who was as far away from John as possible, made sure that he was the closest to the hologram table as everyone else. Before his first class with the blue AI, he thought all classes we're, well, boring. But the more Naruto engaged in the classes, the more interested he felt in the topic.

"Now that you have found a seat, we will start this class," Déjà began, "Today we will be learning of the history of the UNSC; how it was created, why it was created, and so on,"

The lights darkened, and a hologram of a planet appeared on the round table; just floating there.

"This," the 'dumb' AI stated, "Is humanity's home planet. It is called Planet Earth. It's where all of Humanity lived before settling colonies of distant worlds,"

A kid named Lopez raised his hand.

"Why are we learning about Earth?" He quizzed, "I thought we were learning about the UNSC,"

Déjà turned her head at him.

"The UNSC was founded at the end of the last World War on our home planet, in 2399. Also, the final battle that dictated Planet Earth's future was fought on it, as well as most of the battles,"

"Anyway-" the hologram of Earth changed into two different holograms. Each hologram was of two different groups, as well as a emblem floating over the two leaders heads. Below the emblems, the one on right said 'MOPE' while under the other said 'The Leadership'. MOPE's emblem was a skull with a shield behind it, as well as two blades cutting diagonally behind it. The Leadership's was a lot more simpler. Just a hexagon with a lightning bolt inside of it. Déjà indicated towards MOPE. "-MOPE is a group of soldiers who wanted to unite all of the nations of Earth into one altogether nation, while The Leadership wanted things to remain the same. MOPE stands for 'Marines Of Planet Earth'."

The hologram turned into a battlefield, with MOPE and The Leadership fighting on a ridge, guns blazing, and blood flying. There was, however, no audio.

"Many battles were fought on Earth, as I said before. The fighting, however, became so intense that a quarter of the planet was forced to evacuate,"

"Both armies sustained heavy losses, and it was realized that if they did not stop fighting, both sides would fall into a long stalemate; no one to attack, nor defend, until they had enough soldiers to continue. To stop the casualties, they fell into a two year cease-fire,"

"Negotiations between the two groups were made during that two year period, in hopes to finally stop this twenty year war. Finally, nearing the end of the two years, the two armies came to a decision; all the Nations would still be separate from the others, but they will fall under the same dictatorship. They also came to the conclusion that they would become a joint-leadership, and the war finally ended. The new joint group renamed themselves to the UNSC, and the civilizations (apart from a few civil wars of coarse) began a new reign of peace," The AI concluded her story.

"So that's how the UNSC started?" Naruto quizzed, and John snorted from across the room.

"That's what it _just _said, moron," John said with a hint of resentment in his light, childhood voice.

Naruto narrowed his eyes, but ignored the insult. Instead, he chose to defend the AI.

"_She, _not it,"

"Oh, now you're defending the dumb AI?" John gave a small laugh.

Naruto slammed his tiny fists into the metal desk he sat in, and stood up.

"Well, it sounds to me like your still mad that you lost the fight, _and _the game!" the whiskered blond shot back at 117.

Déjà calming blue appearance flickered to a darker night-like blue.

"Enough children! Save it for the battlefield!"

"The...battlefield?" John took an interested look. "What do you by that?"

Déjà flickered orange before going back to her light blue appearance, a trait that most AI had that signified that they were flustered, or embarrassed.

"Mendez will explain later," Déjà sighed. She then stood straighter. "Now, who can tell me the whole point of the class, and the word-of-the-day?"

Naruto shook his head, thinking back to the last two lessons. _First, the lesson was about never __backing down. The second was about wolves, and the rule there was trust your team. So, what could be the rule here...?_

Not even John had any idea, but then again, Naruto reflected, he isn't really the brightest out there.

Déjà didn't looked surprised however. "No one? Well, I must admit that this one is a little more hidden than the others,"

After a few more minutes of silence, Déjà finally spoke.

"The three rules of the UNSC are: Never Back down, Trust your Team, and Always Negotiate,"

117 look flabbergasted at the final rule.

"_Always Negotiate? _What kind of a rule is that?"

"Negotiation is what got the MOPE out of the mess they were in. To go to war was one of the pre-UNSC's rare mistakes. If they negotiated in the beginning, both MOPE and The Leadership would not have sustained such heavy losses." Déjà explained.

John humphed. "Well, _I'd _rather fight than be 'negotiating'," The boy quoted 'Negotiating' and fight alongside the warriors!"

Naruto, despite his feelings towards John, couldn't help but admit that he felt the same way.

-United Nations Space Command-

The trainees all wheezed and breathed quickly as Chief Mendez snorted in disbelief as he stood, breathing as if he never even ran at all. This, however, was false. Mendez did all the running alongside the cadets, as well as screaming at the trainees to hurry their asses up as they ran to their current location. He currently stood beside a large crate.

"Come on! It was only a five kilometre run! By the end of the year, I expect you to all be breathing as if you've just walked to the heads!"

"Are you _kidding _me?" Everyone turned their heads to see a paled face boy who was still breathing heavy. Naruto recognized the face of number 201, who was also known as Nathan, who seemed to have lost his patients with the ever-so-hard trainer. Along with the recognition, 039 also remembered that said boy belonged to Team Two, that lost the game the other night, thus had to go hungry.

"First you starve us, then you have the nerve to say something stupid like that? How dare you?!"

Mendez's eyes narrowed in annoyance, and Nathan's face grew into one of fear as he realized what exactly he just said.

"I'll have you know boy, that our training has a high success rate. Eighty-five percent of all trainees survives the UNSC training program, and you know what fifteen percent dies off are like? Brats like you always dies off, and if you ask me? You'll be the first to go if you don't keep your mouth shut and follow orders. I do not kid about these situations," Chief Petty Officer Mendez fiercely snarled. The faces of the trainees visibly paled, as silence was bestowed on them.

"Now, let me explain what we're doing here," Mendez said a little stiffly.

Naruto took in his surroundings. They were in a rather small field, with densely packed trees surrounding them. If you looked closely to the north-west, about fifty meters into the forest, you could see a small metal fortress.

"I like to call this little piece of paradise 'The Battlefield'. This battleground has a ten kilometre radius, with four basses in the area. There will be four teams corresponding with the basses; Red, Blue, Purple, and Green. I will hand out pinnies, and what ever colour you get will be the team you are on, and you will not complain! Do you understand?"

"Yes sir!" was the coursed response of six to seven-year-old's.

"Before I hand out the colours, I will explain what we're doing. We're gonna have a good ol' game of Capture the Flag! Now-" He opened the crate, and grabbed a gun of some sort- "We are going to use paintball guns for a weapon! Now, no madder how much I resent this rule, you'll be wearing electronic masks so you wont loose an eye. These masks have military standard hardware installed into them, so you'll notice a difference when you put them on,"

Mendez handed out the masks. They had plastic screens, that was outlined by black metal. It only covered their faces, but had elastic bands that wrapped around the heads of the children, fitting them snugly. **(Think of the masks they used on Avatar when they were outside on Pandora)**

Naruto's eyes widened as he put on his mask. A whizz was heard, and the screen came to life.

Mendez explained the masks functions.

"If you look to the lower left of the screen, you'll notice a radar that tells friendlies away from enemies. If you push the button of the top left side of the mask, an radio system will be put into effect, and you can chat with your team mates. However, everything you say, no mater what team, will be sent to my radio for analysis,"

The Chief Petty Officer began handing out the pinnies, putting Naruto on the Green Team. The blond knucklehead saw the Commander hand John a Blue pinny, as well as two other cadets who John seemed to be friends with.

"Now split into your teams, and grab a gun!" Mendez ordered, and the trainees did so.

The rifles were a model of the M208 Assault Rifle, Naruto noticed.

"You know how to shoot these, and we have taught you the basic of guns. Now you will be put to the test. These guns will not fire until I send out a signal. Also, these guns are set to bolt action. I doubt any of you will be able to control the recoil on the fully automatic ones. Before some of you ask-" the Chief looked at John and Naruto, "-Hand to hand combat is allowed. Just try not to break the masks."

"Where's the flag, sir?" a boy named Sam, also 117's friend, Naruto noted, asked.

Mendez ignored the question "Now find your bases, and then wait for my signal. I'll set up a way point to your bases."

After a few moments, Naruto was surprised to see a small, blue hexagon appear in the distance. Just above it, he could see _476 m. _

"As you can see, the direction to your base is on screen. Now get your team, and get to it. You have five minutes to prepare."

-United Nations Space Command-

The green base was a lot smaller then originally expected. It was circular, with two pillars that held green flags. On the outside, there was slopes that led up to the top, which was open, but had a rectangle opening to get inside from the top. In the inside, there was a open space with a pillar to put the flag, as well as a east, north, south and west entrance.

**(Couldn't help but use the bases in the map 'Blood Gulch' from Halo 1) **

"So..." A trainee named Makayla-201 spoke up, "Where do you think the flag is?"

Naruto shook his head, indicating that he had no idea. A sand-brown haired cadet named Nathan-098 scoffed. "Why don't you wait and see if Mendez will tell us,"

Makayla rolled her eyes. "Why didn't he tell us back when we were all together?"

Naruto shook his head. "Then someone would probably cheat and grab it on their way to there own base."

A crackle was heard through the radio set, and a gruff voice that belonged to Mendez came through. _"Aright, the flag is located in the middle of the arena. The game shall begin in three minutes,"_

A timer appeared on the bottom right of the mask, starting at three minutes obviously.

_10_

_9_

_8_

_7_

_6_

_5_

_4_

_3_

_2_

_1_

"_Begin!"_

Clicking sounds were heard around the base as the guns were activated. Naruto, as well as some of the others, began making their way to the middle.

-United Nations Space Command-

"God...What's with this forest?" Naruto crunched through the dense forestry that he came across while making his way into towards what he suspected was the middle of The Battleground. The blond trainee looked at his radar. "Well, At least I haven't met anyone from the other team yet..."

039 heard a rustle in the bushes behind him, and, by instinct, whipped up his gun and pointed it towards the source. A feminine screech answered his actions.

"No! Don't shoot me! I'm your teammate, you dunce!"

Naruto blinked as he gave his radar another glance. Nothing showed up.

"Hey! Whats with my radoor?! Nothing's showing up!" Naruto swung his arms around as he spoke, well... a little loudly.

The girl sighed. "Its pronounced '_radar'! _And would you keep it down! There's bad guys that way!" The girl stood up and pointed to the south-east area. She was a little short, and had shortly cut black hair, and green eyes. She also wore a green pinny, so that solved one question.

"Also, your radar must be turned off. Here-" The girl walked up to Naruto and pushed a button on the top right on the framing of his mask. At once, the radar whirred to life, and as she said, red dots appearered in the near south-east area, as well as a corresponding green dot right in front of him. "-Now it should be working."

Naruto squinted. "Do...do I know you...?"

The girl deadpanned. "You mean you don't remember me? I'm Veronica! Number 345!"

"Oh..."

"Now," Veronica sighed, "If you haven't figured it out yet that most of these includes some sort of teamwork yet, then you're a complete idiot. I figured that out even in our first challenge. That's why I approached you then."

Naruto squinted his eyes, yet again. "What...? What's with the long words...?"

Veronica hit the side of her head. "Oh never mind. The point I'm trying to make is that we need to work as a team to win. Even 117 figured that out."

Naruto grew a thoughtful expression as he remembered that John was with two of his cadet mates. _Kelly and Sam, isn't it?_

"No...I'm pretty sure that Sam and Kelly forced him to become their teammate for these games."

Suddenly, Veronica's face grew into a surprised and worried one. "Naruto!" She hissed, "Get down!"

Instinctively, both of the green team members dove into the bushes.

After a few moments of quietness, and Naruto squirming, the red dots that appeared on his radar a moment ago, was indeed proven true, as three members of the Read Team came into view.

One of them, Jake-530, scanned the area.

"Oh come on! The radar said that there were two people here! It still does! Whats with this thing?" The seven-year-old hit the side of the mask, in hopes to get it working.

"Or," His female teammate sighed. "They're still here, and just hiding."

Jake coughed and scratched the back of his head. "That could be true too, Jen..."

Another male teammate snorted. "Well, you both can't be right. And, when it comes to a vote, I agree with her."

Naruto looked at Veronica, and she nodded and raised her gun.

"I'll take the girl, you take the boys." She whispered very faintly. "On three."

"1"

"2"

"3!"

In very swift moves, both Team Green members got to their feet, and shot at the Red. Naruto shot Jake in the knee, causing him to to his knees clasped in pain, and hit the other in the soldier. Veronica, who seemed to have a better shot, got her target in the chest.

"Augh!" The screech in pain could be heard for a distance.

Veronica whooped. "We got 'em!"

Naruto also looked pleased with himself for his shot, and then looked thoughtful. "Now what'd we do?" He enquired.

"W-well," Jen gasped for breath, winded by Veronica's shot, "I know what I'm doing."

Her hand shaking, Jen reached for her team radio and pushed the button. "W-we've been ambushed! W-who ever wants a good fight, follow t-the way point!"

"Oh no!" Veronica gasped, "Naruto! Lets get out of here!"

She grabbed Naruto by the arm, and bolted away in a random direction, dragging the blond with her.

After a few moments, when Naruto fully comprehended what had just happened, He slid his arm from his teammates grip, and ran along side her.

Naruto huffed as he was slowly growing weary. "Where are we going?"

Veronica slid to a halt, and hid behind a tree. "We should be far enough. If the Red decided they wanted a fight, they would completely ignore the radar and only focus on the way point that Jen set up."

A crackle was heard through their headsets.

"_I have found the location of the flag-"_

Another voice broke through.

"_No, _I _have!" _

"_Shut up Jerry! I have!"_

"_You just want all the glory! I bet that you don't even know what 'location' even means!"_

"_Do you?"_

"_It means-"_

Veronica slammed her finger on the radio button. "Shut up, both of you! Why don't you _tell _us where it is?!" She snarled.

Silence fell upon the head set. Until Jerry's voice came back up.

"_I'm not telling you." _

Veronica's eye brow twitched.

"Well if you want to take on _three _different teams, then be my guest!"

After a few minutes of shocked silence, a way point appeared on her map. A new voice, that was dry and sarcastic came through.

"_Thank you!"_

Naruto's eyes widened, and he pushed the radio button. "Wait, _John?" _

The boy laughed.

"_Well, thanks to Jerry, he was talking on a open chat, as well as the way point was posted on a open chat."_

A huffed voice came through, andthe recognized it as the boy who spoke up first.

"_Nice going Jerry."_

"_Shut up! Everyone's so mean to me!"_

And with that, the radio was cut.

"I'm surrounded by idiots!" Veronica slammed her fist into her hand. "How could they be so _stupid?"_

Naruto's voice was, for once, urgent. "C'mon! We gotta get to the flag!"

-United Nations Space Command-

"We're to late!" Naruto and Veronica slid into a clearing, where a four-way battle was going on, all for the flag, which could be seen in the middle of the clearing.

_Ratratratratratratrat._

That continues sound of gunfire met the blonds ears, as he slid behind cover, which was a log that had fallen long ago.

"There's no _way _anyone would be able to get to the flag like that!" Veronica shouted.

There were some who were stupid enough to make a run for the flag, but none prevailed.

"_Kit!" _A demonic voice suddenly raged through his head. Naruto jumped in fear at it.

"W-who are you?" Naruto screeched over the loud bangs of gunfire. Luckily, none heard him.

"_You daft little boy! Think back to me! Or better yet..."_

Naruto's mind went blank as he clasped to the ground behind the log.

-United Nations Space Command-

Naruto awoke in a rather frightening location.

"W-where am I-I?" Naruto stuttered, taking in his surroundings. He was lain in murky water, and was surrounded in a ring of darkness. However, he could he some sort of rather large gates in front of him. Slowly, his fear forgotten, he got up, and walked towards the barred gates.

"Wow! Look at the size of those!"

A red, bubbly paw snapped through the cage's bars and slammed it into the ground, right beside Naruto.

"Agh!" Naruto leaped back.

Seemingly from nowhere, two, very evil looking eyes opened in the darkness. They we're blood crimson, and had a black, fox-like slit for eyes.

"Brat..."

Naruto was now shaking in fear. "Who...w-who are y-you?"

A demonic grin alongside with a growl came from behind the bars. "I...am the Nine-Tailed-Fox..."

"Th-The Nine-Tailed-Fox?" The 'fearless' blond finally stammered out after a few minutes.

"Yes...and I am giving you what you desire...power to win."

"What?"

The demon finally snapped. "I cannot believe that someone like the Fourth Hokage managed to seal me into a snot nosed brat, who doesn't know anything!"

The paw that was used to slam the floor beside Naruto swiped out again to wrap around the blond.

"Wait! What're doing?"

"You'll see..."

-United Nations Space Command-

Naruto awoke with a minor growl, and sat up.

_My Body! I can't control it! _Naruto struggled for control over his own body, but, to no avail, lost.

'Naruto' dropped his weapon on the ground, and leaped over the log.

"Wait!" A cry was heard from behind him. "Naruto!"

Everything seemed to be moving in slow motion, the blond could even _see _the paintballs that were zooming towards him.

What ever was controlling Naruto dodged every single one.

After what seemed like moments, 'Naruto' reached for the flag, and grabbed it, whipped around, and zoomed towards the log.

Jumping over the log again, he raced towards the Green Base, with stunned children behind him.

With the other teams realizing what happened, they began the chase.

'Naruto' dived into the entrance of his base, and slammed the flag into its respective plate.

Silence. Then Chief Mendez's rather shocked voice came through the radio.

"_Team Green has...won the game?"_

-United Nations Space Command-

The Nine-Tailed-Fox was furious.

"I can't believe I had to help the brat...it's bad enough that I was sealed inside of him in the first place, but for this to come to my attention?! From what I could sense, the other brats doesn't have any chakra, so I doubt that they will be learning the shinobi art...if this keeps up, the Fourths Brat's chakra will forever be locked away, and therefor mine. I need to find a way to prevent this from happening... damnit! The only option is...Damn you, Fourth Hokage! I _will _get my revenge on you, no madder what!"

The demon fox fell into a light slumber.

**How was that for a cliffhanger? Anyway, again, I am so sorry about the very long delay. I've been quite sick lately, and I've been devoting most of my time into creating a plot line, and getting better. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Oooooooooookay! I am back, yet again, for another chapter! Now, I know many of you we're wondering about the pre-UNSC group called MOPE, and it being tied into cannon. Well, I'm **

**going to tell you here that its not. MOPE is completely my idea, and I spent a good time thinking about it. Now, I won't mind if you use it in any of your Fan Fics, but I wouldn't mind if you said it was me who came up with it, and not stealing it. Also, I love how some of you have been whining about my grammar AFTER I opened up a position for a Beta Reader. Hintity hint hint. **

**There isn't really anything to answer (as of this moment) right now, so I'm gonna reply to some reviews **

**McCree114:**

**Thanks, know that you mention it, I can see that happening.**

**Pyrophoricity: **

**I'm glad you like the story so much, and you bring up some good points and ideas **

**Classified:**

**I have no idea what you're talking about. Sorry to say. **

**ManlyMonk:**

**You wont believe how happy you made me when you took the time time to read, and review, and knowing how to constructive criticize . Also, I thank you very much for helping me by telling me how to make the story better, as well as giving me some ideas. I have to say that your review helped me the most. ^,^ **

**Back to other notes**

**Also, I've been thinking of starting another crossover, except it will be Naruto and Legend of Zelda, but I'm mainly focusing on this story so it wont be coming out any time soon. Also, this is the LAST chapter before the young Naruto ark ends. There WILL be a time skip, and things will start to pick up. I'm honest to god. **

**Chapter 5 edit (Date: 19/5/13)**

**This is a quick edit for this chapter, one of you have pointed out that I changed Naruto's number to 039. This was fixed and it is back to 059. If you have already read the chapter, you can re-read it if you want, but that was the only change. **

CHAPTER

FIVE

0300 HOURS, SEPTEMBER 29, 2517

(MILITARY

CALLENDER)

NARUTO'S DEMON SEAL/ KYUUBI'S PRISON

_Drip...drip...drip..._

Naruto squinted his closed eyes, and rolled over. _Must be raining..._

_Drip...drip...drip..._

Naruto rolled over again. _Why is this bed so hard? It feels like I'm sleeping on stone!_

_Drip...drip...drip..._

"_..._Brat...awaken..."

Fear as cold as ice swarmed the five-year-old, as the blond snapped his eyes open in horror. The moment Naruto's eyes opened, they were met by the very same creature that he first met hours ago at the Battlefield.

"I-its you!" Naruto scrambled from the beast, scuffling on the rock-soled floor that he was apparently sleeping on.

"Where am I? How am I here?! How do I get out?!" Naruto stammered in the eyes of the beast.

"Boy! Shut it!" The chakra entity lashed out harshly. Naruto shut up immediately. "Don't you remember _anything _from our last encounter?!"

059 shook his head violently.

"And to answer your annoying questions, you are still asleep in your cot. You are in my prison," The Kyuubi snarled.

Relief flooded through Naruto's eyes, and he began to let out a foxy grin. "What are you smiling about, boy?" The fox narrowed his eyes and growled.

Naruto then got to his feet and pointed directly at the evil fox. "This is just a nightmare! I am not afraid of you, and I can control you, and I will smite you! Now, begone!"

Each minute dragged on in silence, with Naruto's grin still evident, and he refused to lower his finger.

The Kyuubi's eyes got narrower and narrower, and an enraged growl escaped his bubbly lips. Finally, the entity-of-evil lashed out a tail and wrapped it around Naruto in a flash, and raised him off the ground.

Screaming in pain, Naruto squirmed in the grasp-of-evil, his smile forgotten.

"You may be asleep, you may still be in the protective grasp of the pathetic UNSC, but this is anything _but _a dream! Do you understand?!"

Naruto began gasping for breath.

"Do you?!"

The fearful 059 nodded in agony. The Nine-Tailed-Fox loosed his grip, and let Naruto drop to the ground with a thump.

Coughing, Naruto got to his knees. After his hacking fit was over, he fearfully nodded.

"Good."

Naruto, whom was shivering, spoke quietly while looking to the ground. "W-why-" He let out another series of coughs. "Why am I here?"

The Nine Tailed Fox closed his eyes, and for once, calm. "I brought you here to learn the Shinobi Arts,"

Naruto sat back down. "The what?"

"Don't tell me that you've forgotten!"

"Forgotten what?"

The Kyuubi gave an annoyed growl. "Your home world!"

Naruto closed his eyes and imagined the headband that Hokage left him. "My...home?"

The demon nodded. "Yes."

Naruto, who's fear had been over come by his curiosity, sat down. "What do you know about my home?"

The Nine-Tails, sighed, and opened his jaws to give the boy an in-depth explanation of his origins, but he paused, and let out a growl. "Brat. Looks like this will have to wait for tomorrow, someone's about to wake you up."

Naruto looked a little startled. "Who?"

"You'll see!"

And with that, the blond blacked out.

-United Nations Space Command-

"Naruto! Number _059! _Dr. Halsey wishes to have your acquaintance in her Study Barrack,"

Naruto, who was now is his assigned cot, mumbled for a moment and rolled over to face the officer, whom he could not recognize at that moment.

"Wha-what time is it?" Naruto mumbled as he slowly got up and pull his grey training shirt over his blond head.

"0400 Rookie. Now get up."

_So much for a soft wake up..._

Number 059 threw his legs over the side of the bunk and slowly got up.

"Where is Dr. Halsey's Study Barack anyway?" Naruto yawned as he gradually slid his matching pants over his legs. _With my luck, it'll be in near the Mess Hall..._

"I'll show you. Now get your stuff on faster or we'll triple time it there," The Officer threaten with an annoyed scowl.

"Alright, alright..." Naruto mumbled under his breath.

"What was that?"

Naruto flinched. "Y-yes sir!"

The blond hobbled over to his black training boots (Which was, in Naruto's opinion as well as probably every cadet at camp, was a pain in the ass to polish after training) and quickly threw them on his feet and tied them up.

Racing out the door, Naruto and the Officer made their way through the cold, damp air to Dr. Halsey's research lab.

-United Nations Space Command-

What awaited Naruto inside the lab was, well obviously, Dr. Halsey, but what gave the young whiskered blond a small jolt of shock was that none other than Chief Petty Officer Mendez was waiting for him there.

"Uzumaki, number 0-5-9. We have asked you to meet with us in regards to earlier today," Mendez's deep, dark voice made Naruto realize just how puny he was in comparison to the officers. The young, growing boy glanced towards Dr. Halsey. One would not notice at first, but if you looked closely, you would notice the look of apprehensiveness on her young and pretty face.

"Naruto," The blue tinged haired doctor began in a firmer voice that contradicted her worried expression, "Tell me, what happened on the Battlefield?"

Said blond searched for an answer, and his thoughts turned to the previous day's afternoon.

_Naruto, whom was on his knees with a slight wheeze in his voice, looked at the pole of the flag in which he captured. Thumping from outside the base told him that the children had made it back to the strong-hold. Veronica was the first to enter. _

"_Naruto!" She rushed up to him with a rather confused look in her simple brown eyes. She came to a skidding halt as she took deep breaths. The chestnut-brown haired girl opened her mouth as if she wanted to say something, but she took a moment to look at Naruto's childish face and Veronica gasped instead._

"_Naruto! Your whiskers! They're thicker, and your hair is all shaggy!" _

"_I-I...what happened?" Naruto, for once, didn't have anything to say. _

_Veronica was about to say something, but a new voice broke in. _

"_Hey! Whisker's is becoming more like a kitty! Am I right?"_

_No child responded to the sneering boy, and just stood there, rather astonished by Naruto's recent feat._

_John, on the other hand, was more on the confused side of everything. 'Wha-how did little Naruto just! Dammit! He beat me again!' he ferociously thought to himself. _

_After a few moments of awkward silence (for Naruto at least) Mendez chose at that time to make an appearance to the crowd. _

"_Alright!" The Chief bellowed. "Game over! Congratulations to the green team for their victory!"_

The blond entertained the thought of telling them about the fox he had seen yesterday, and the time he had met it again while he was sleeping, but he didn't feel ready t share that just yet, so instead, he shook his head in a silent 'no'.

Dr. Halsey gave a light sigh. "So you don't know, do you?"

Again, Naruto shook his head.

Mendez gave a light cough, diverting Naruto's and Dr. Halsey's attention to him. "Now, Dr. Halsey, I would like to know why you called me at this hour,"

The doctor nodded. "Right, I called you both here to speak to you about yesterdays...events."

The only Chief in the room raised an eyebrow and had an interested look in his eye, as if he was saying 'go on'.

Halsey cleared her throat. "I think I've narrowed down the reason for Naruto's sudden burst of power,"

Naruto went to say something, but Mendez beat him to it.

The officer scoffed. "'_Sudden burst of power'?_ Are you kidding me? I've seen trainees that could run faster then he did. Sure, he did let on that he is 'better' for lack of a better word than the other cadets in his class, in fact, he is near the top of the list, but to compare him to something like a 'sudden burst of power' is a bit of an exaggeration, don't you think?"

With a strait face, she shook her head.

The chief sighed. "Go on,"

"Thank you," Halsey cleared her throat again. "Now, as I was saying, I think it is time for you to learn about young Naruto's origins."

Mendez, who had sat down in one of her office chairs, raised an eyebrow again. "Isn't he from one of the outer colonies like most of the cadets are?"

Naruto finally spoke up. "No sir, I'm from planet Sarutobi."

The older man frowned. "I don't recognize that name."

The doctor rubbed the back of her neck. "That's uh...because it was just put in the system."

Mendez, for once in his life (well, to Naruto at least) was shocked. "Now hold up. Every colony or planet that have humans living on them are marked. So you're telling me, that Naruto here, who looks like any normal human, is from a un-marked planet? So what you're saying, that Naruto either lived on a planet that was forgotten about by Fleetcom, which is highly unlikely I must say, or, which is another scenario which is even more unlikely, that he is an entirely different species altogether? That he's an alien? This doesn't add up."

"Well, Mendez, its the latter. And as to why Naruto looks like us is something I've been trying to find out. And as for the first scenario, I've been brushing up on the history of the colonies-" Dr. Halsey gestured to a pile of books that sat on her rather large desk, "-and I've found no evidence that mankind has ever been to that part of the galaxy."

Mendez had nothing to say, except, "This, I gotta hear."

-United Nations Space Command-

"You mean...?" Mendez glanced a little warily at Naruto, and then looked back at Dr. Halsey.

The doctor nodded for what seemed like the umpteenth time. "Yes. Naruto holds what is known as the Nine-Tailed-Fox. I ask you that this will be documented as a top-secret, well, secret."

The Chief's reply was a 'yes ma'am. He then turned to 059.

"Naruto, I would like to speak with you-" He gave a wary glance towards Halsey "-alone. Follow me outside.

The doctor nodded and went to her sleeping quarters as Naruto followed the older man outside.

Mendez swiped around to narrow his eyes at the blond.

"Uzumaki. Can I trust you?" He demanded as soon as he turned on Naruto.

Naruto looked a little terrified at this sudden situation.

"I'm not sure what you mean, sir," He whispered out, looking away.

"The damn fox! Will it take over? Can I trust you to prevent it from taking over! Because I don't want any casualties on a mission because you can't keep it under control!"

The whiskered blond shook his head. "I-I'll try my best..."

"But," Chief Mendez then let out a smirk, not an arrogant one, but a planning one, "if what Dr. Halsey says is true, and you could get power from it, maybe, just maybe, we could harness that power."

Naruto widened his eyes at the proposition.

"You'll make a fine soldier, Uzumaki."

-United Nations Space Command-

Déjà looked over her class, and was not surprised that they couldn't settle down. She could almost guess, well, conclude was a better word for an AI such as herself, that they would want to know of the UNSC's current events. Marines, or mainly, ODST's was sent off somewhere that morning, and the children could almost guess what that meant. A battle.

John , who had been one of the first to demand an explanation to the hustling troops, as Mendez had not told him during drill that morning.

Déjà 'thought' that she might as well agree. Its not like it was 'Top Secret Information' or anything. Almost everyone knew of the enemy due to the conflict back in 2511.

"Now class, settle down, and then I will tell you."

Squirming in the cadets respective desks, they waited for an explanation.

"Now," The AI began, "Last year, UNSC Creeper was intercepted by some stolen UNSC warships, whom we had first thought to be common space pirates, who had somehow obtained high-tech battleships. However, that was not the case, as we discovered not even last week that it was an Anti-UNSC terrorist group, which was semi-true. They were part of a larger group that we have fought before. You wont know them; I have calculated that all of you were either too young to remember, or not even born yet. Although, you might recognize the name form your old civilian schools,"

"Well," A boy named Sam; one of John's friends spoke up, "Who are they?"

Déjà lowered the lights and a hologram came up. It was one of a horizontal, red fist. The picture also rotated slowly so everyone could get a good glance at it.

"They are called 'Insurrectionist's', or 'Innie's' for short. The UNSC first fought them in the War of 2511. Although the war technically never ended, we had thought that they have just stopped fighting. Now we know it was just a cease-fire."

After a few silent moments, many children started asking questions. Before they new it, the subject that was meant to be a short explanation turned out to be a class.

"The Insurrectionist's were founded, not as a military force, but as a group of rebels, presumably a band of people that left The Leadership when they joined forces with MOPE to form the UNSC. They began when the old Insurrectionist's rebelled against the Unified Earth Government, or UED, which governs all of the colonies and planets in the Orion Arm of the Milky Way Galaxy. And now, since the UNSC answers to the UED, the Insurrectionists made us their enemy."

A little confused by the big words that the AI used, but he still got the just of it, Naruto asked, "Well where are we fighting?"

"The UNSC is currently fighting in the Epsilon Eridani System."

And with that, Mendez came in to take the Cadets for another one of his feared games.

-United Nations Space Command-

"Brat!"

Naruto woke up in the same place he did the other night. The Prison of the Nine-Tailed-Fox

"You _again?"_

The Kyuubi snorted. "Yes, _me _again. This is the only place I can actually talk to you face-to-face."

"Don't you mean 'face-to-fox face?" Naruto said with a scowl.

The Demon growled, and by the sound of his voice, he didn't sound pleased. "Kit! I've called you back _here _because I want to make a...proposition with you,"

"If your going to be a smart ass, you should really get your facts right. Its a muzzle..." He then murmured.

"Whats a proposition?" Naruto asked with a little fear in his voice as he didn't want a repeat of the other night. He may be in bed, but he could sure feel the pain.

"I am in no mood for your stupid antics!" Kyuubi let out some **(read: a lot)** of killing intent, reminding the blond exactly how powerful he was in comparison to the child.

Naruto staggered back. "B-But I really don't know! Honestly!"

"Dammit! Out of all the people the Fourth Hokage could have sealed me in, he chose this _boy? _It means I have an offer!" He snarled.

"A-alright! What is it?" Naruto stuttered in the eyes of the beast. Which said beast took a deep breath, probably to calm down before his really did kill his host.

"I'll teach you the Shinobi Art. Keep in mind, _brat-_" the demon put emphasis on the insult, "-I'm not doing this for you. I'm doing this because if you don't use your chakra, I will cease to exist."

Naruto blinked. "Why will you go away if I don't use my whachamacallit?"

"I'm really beginning to tire of explaining these things to you! In case you haven't noticed, I am an entity completely made of chakra, so when your body slowly gets rid of it, I will go with it. Understand?"

Naruto gave a shaky nod.

"Good, because I'm done talking about it. You're training starts now."

Naruto spoke, this time with only slight fear. "What do I do?"

"First, you need to gather you're chakra and dispute it through your body. We need to get you used to it so you don't loose more chakra than you already have. Sit in a meditating stance, and close your eyes and search. You'll know when you've found it."

The blond did as he was told, and the Kyuubi finally enjoyed a couple minutes of complete silence. But, as you all know, Naruto isn't one to stay quiet.

The boy opened his eyes.

"Mr. Fox?" Naruto spoke up, and he seemed to be a little confused.

"What is it now?"

" Um...how do I find my catra again?"

The ferocious Nine-Tailed-Fox sighed. Clearly, training will take a _very _long time.

**And that wraps up Young Naruto Ark!** **Next chapter will be an actual time skip! WooHoo!**

**Also, sorry about the long wait **_**again. **_**I've had PATs I needed to study for, and I really had a bad case of writers block...and let me tell you, it was a pain. in. The. Ass. Talking how a 6 year old would talk.**

**As you could tell, this chapter was considerably shorter, and that's because I didn't know what else to put in it :/ I've ran out of ideas for the Young Naruto ark, and I am glad as hell that I don't have to write any more chapters for Young Naruto.**

**Anyways, I need your help on something. I can't decide weather or not I should skip until Naruto is 14, or not. I don't want to skip until he's older than 14 because I want it to be before the Covenant invasion. So I would like you to chose either 12, 13, or 14 for Naruto's age next chapter, and tell me why. **

**Also, If you're confused by all the names and such, go to the Halo wiki and check them out. That's where I got all of them, so just search it up if you wanna know more about it.**

**See ya in chapter six!**

**~Riley**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi, and I am back with the longest, and fastest chapter I have ever written. I mean 4200 words without the author notes! Wow!**

**Anyway, time to answer some reviews! **

**Jprice410-**

**Naruto should return in a couple of chapters. Maybe two, if if I don't think up of anything.**

**Lilnudger82-**

**Thanks for mentioning it. I fixed it now, so no worry's. Sorry about the confusion **

**McCree-**

**I wanted to start this off in an Innie fight, but I couldn't figure out when to set it in, or how to implement it into the story.**

**Uber Ghidor-**

**Probably not, but maybe some hidden references ;)**

**And that's it! Also I'll be fixing the earlier chapters sooner or later. I was gunna do it today, but I started writing this chapter, and couldnt stop, so...yeah. Tell me what you think!**

**24/5/2013 update:**

**As mentioned by one of my awesome reviewers, they said that I gave them Army ranks instead of Navy ranks by mistake. Which is kinda ironic because I am a sea cadet. Anyway, I made the mistake because I used the ranking system in Halo: Reach because I couldn't find the ranks they used in the book. Anyways thanks for mentioning it!**

CHAPTER

SIX

0900, MARCH 9TH, 2525 (MILITARY

CALLENDER)

PLANET REACH/MEDICAL BAY

As soon as the mask went on, Naruto became weary. This was expected of course, but the soon-to-be Super Human, well, Super Sarutobian would be a better analogy, couldn't help but feel a little surprised of the Knock-out Gas, as the fourteen to fifteen year-old's liked to call it, effectiveness. Although it was only used for medical purposes such as for surgery, or to well...put someone out of their misery, it was used once in while for prank purposes as Naruto found out rather quickly, like to put someone out in a medicine induced sleep so the Officers couldn't wake him or her up; which was funny as hell to see Mendez get involved and flip on the sleeping Cadet. But, that was quickly put to an end when the prankee got back at the prankster.

The blond winced at the memory of when he had to clean the Mess Hall because one of his pranks got a little too serious for the Officer's liking.

Numer 059's eyes grew heavy, but right before, he gave in, a familiar energy ran through him, waking him up, and the blond frowned.

_'Kyuubi. Don't fight it, just let it go. We can trust Dr. Halsey.'_

_'__**Brat, something's off. I thought I taught you Shinobi instincts.'**_

_'I know you did, but we're talking about a whole range of doctors that know exactly what they're doing. No harm will come to us._

_**'Bah, fine, I'll let it pass. But if we're killed, I'm haunting your ass, even when I regenerate.'**_

_'Great. I'll talk to you once I'm asleep.'_

As soon as the Kyuubi's influence wore off_, _his eyes grew heavy again, and he let the depths of induced sleep take him.

-United Nations Space Command-

"Kit! Get yer ass up!" The Nine-Tailes launched out a tail to slam into Naruto, who was laying down in his normal spot where he entered the Kyuubi's prison. Said blond rolled to the side and dodged the attack.

Naruto sighed. "Now, even _you _have to admit that that was uncalled for."

The Chakra demon snorted. "Nothing's uncalled for in my world."

059 rolled his eyes. "If by 'your world' you mean Planet Sarutobi, if someone had a problem with be, I think I could take them."

"Don't get cocky! You may be skilled, but if memory serves, you're about late Chunin level. You would get you're ass kicked by a Jonin up. When you go back and you do get your shit served to you on a silver platter, don't blame me." The Kyuubi shook his gigantic head, scowling.

Naruto's eyes widened. "That's right; I'm going back this year, aren't I? I should really check with Dr. Halsey for the date..."

A great sigh was released from the demon. "You're going back when you're _fourteen, _you're still thirteen, you idiot."

"Well, I'm nearly fourteen! And with these augmentations I'm getting today, I'll be taller, stronger, smarter-"

The Chakra entity interrupted his rant. "Ten times zero is still zero, runt."

Naruto narrowed his blue eyes. "What's the hell is that supposed to mean?

"...And that proves my point."

"Dammit, fox!"

The fox snorted. "Now, since you'll be out for a while, we might as well train."

"Don't go changing the subject, I wanna-...that's not a bad idea."

"That's what I thought." A rare chuckle, although evil, made its way through the fox.

Kyuubi watched as Naruto created a strong clone, one that would withstand some strong hits before it poofed, of himself and began sparring. After about fifteen minutes, right as Naruto rushed the clone, but before he actually hit it, with an explosion of smoke, the clone 'died.'

The blond skidded to a halt. "Huh?"

It was then something snapped. An explosion of agony ripped through Naruto. He fell to his knees, clutching his head, and screaming at the top of his lungs. One one sentence made it through.

"Son of a bitch, that hurts!"

Naruto squinted his eyes so hard that he saw colours, and he fell on his side. "AHHH!"

Kyuubi was put back at the sudden change. "Naruto!" It was the first time he actually used the blonds name. It was always 'brat' or 'kit'. "Naruto! What the hell is going on! You're dying!"

Naruto rolled around, clutching at his head. "I'm fuckin' DYING?!"

The Kyuubi growled. "That's it!" He roared, and began pumping his chakra around his body, in hope to kill the steroid-on-steroids injection. "I am NOT dying today!"

-United Nations Space Command-

"Dr. Halsey! We're losing Naruto!" A older doctor, who was trying to keep as many Cadets alive. They had already lost about twenty, and another fifteen were struggling to hold on to their lives.

"If we don't do something now, we're really going to loose him!"

Dr. Halsey was shaking in fear. Her augmentations weren't supposed to react this violently! Naruto was having the wort reaction to it the she ever seen before! Even the test subjects had a better time.

"Dammit, dammit, dammit, dammit, dammit!" The male doctor who was in charge of 059 cursed. The life support was beeping radically, until, after a few moments, it finally flat lined.

The doctor swore. "Get the shock pads!"

Immediately, the needed equipment was rushed while it was being charged over there, and Naruto was hooked up.

"Now!"

Right as the older male pulled the switch, the machine exploded. "What the hell?"

Right as they looked at Naruto's body, something strange was happening. The first thing they noticed was that he was twitching, and his hands were gripping at the side of the bed. Inhuman grunts came from his body, and the whiskers on his fave became more defined, his now buzz cut hair grew out a bit, and an aura of a dark orange cloak surrounded him. The life support was now beeping madly.

Blood red eyes was reviled, and a low roar was heard.

"Naruto!" Dr. Halsey was never more scared in her life. This was the most she has ever seen of the fox.

As soon as it began, the aura seemed to shake wildly. Grunts of pain made it through the demon enhanced Naruto.

The unstable cloak began retracting, and it was absorbed bu the teens skin as if it was never there. His whisker's lines were as defined as before the transformation, and his pupils widened to round, and his eyes back to blue instead of blood red.

His breathing clear, and no struggling evident, Naruto Uzumaki went into a feverish sleep.

Beep...beep...beep...beep...

This repetitive sound let them know that his heart rate was back to normal.

Only one thing went through the male doctor's mind.

"What. The. Hell."

Dr. Halsy turned to her partner. "Can I ask you to leave?"

"I want to know what the hell happened first!"

Dr. Halsey was forced to think of an alibi. She couldn't reveal Naruto's secret. "It was a major reaction to the substance. Happened in about one in five billion. He's lucky he survived."

The other doctor hesitated, before nodding. He left the room.

Dr. Halsey grabbed an blank blood retriever and pricked at Naruto to sample his blood obviously. She turned around to the room's console, and plugged it in. One thing ran through Halsey's mind.

_No...way._

ROOM 59 MEDICAL CONSOLE CURRENT TIME: 0953

HELLO DR HALSEY.

0930- AUGMENTATION INTRODUCTION TO SUBJECT 059

0931- VIOLENT REACTION TO AUGMENTATION. 0% CHANCE OF SURVIVAL

0940- DEMISE OF SUBJECT 059

0945-INTRODUCTION OF NEW CHEMICAL AGENT

0945- BONDING PROCESS OF CHEMICAL AGENTS

0946- CREATION OF NEW FORMULA

0950- SUBJECT 059 REVIVED

Dr. Halsey sat down at the console. "Naruto- he...he created a whole new augmentation!"

-United Nations Space Command-

Naruto groaned, and turned over in his surprisingly soft bed. He was a little confused as to why the bed was like that, but he sure as hell wasn't gunna' argue.

As he slowly opened his eyes, he became obvious to the present of other cadets. He slowly raised his torso and looked around at the other sleeping teens. He looked down at his shirtless torso and he didn't know what to make of it. Cuts and incisions had been made, and a couple of IV needles have been poked into his body. He looked around and did a head count.

He frowned, and repeated the count.

_Only thirty-three cadets...what happened to the other forty-two?_

He began to notice the other cadets stir, and get to an upright position. Naruto looked at a clock that was positioned on the south wall, that his bed had been resting upon.

0530.

_Huh, I guess we're used to waking up now._

Dr. Halsey and Mendez choose that moment to waltz into the room full of cadets. Halsey had a look of guilt on her face, and Mendez had one of sorrow.

The Officer had began to walk through the aisles of bedridden cadets, the sadness in his eyes evident. The teens gave a weak salute to Mendez as he walked by. Stopping in the middle, he began a little speech.

"Death is a part of everyone's life, and part of our lives too. Death is unavoidable such as we had seen when the Covenant attacked Harvest. But death had crept its way to us, as thirty cadets were killed by the augmentations yesterday. The other twelve were permanently disabled."

Grief shot through Naruto. "What?! What do you mean, I-"

Realization snapped through Naruto, and he looked around the thirty-three cadets, trying to find his best friend. Horror gripped onto his as he couldn't find Veronica.

"Then...Veronica is...?"

Mendez blinked. "345 is in extensive care right now. She reacted badly to the augmentations, but she will be alright. She just needs time to recover."

Naruto sighed, his heart releasing grief and turning it into relief. "Thank god..."

"Now," Mendez continued. "You're Cadet rank has died along with the others. Congratulations. You are now Seaman Third Class SPARTAN II's. You will be given the next two weeks to get used to the modifications on bored the UNSC Atlas. But you'll have to cope with pain for those weeks; as your body will be adjusting."

Halsey then spoke up. "I would like you all to come see me once a day for a check up. I don't want anyone else to die, you got it?"

A weak 'Yes Ma'am!' was chanted through the room.

-United Nations Space Command-

"So...how have you been?"

The question had been simple. One that a five-year-old could answer easily, but for some reason, Naruto had some trouble coming up with a reasonable reply to it.

Dr. Halsey studied Naruto's depressed state as she waited for an answer. It was the day after the newly-ranked Seaman's had been told of the others demises. Others, like John who had only stuck to his small group of friends, shook it off easily, but Naruto just couldn't.

"I...feel really crappy." The blond replied hesitantly, without making eye contact with the highly trained doctor.

Halsey looked a little put off. "Like you're in pain?"

Naruto coughed. "No, not like that. Well yeah, of course I'm in pain, its only a day after the augmentations, but what I meant was..." He trailed off.

The doctor looked interested. "Like in depression?"

"Yeah...I just can't accept the fact that I'm never train with them again; never eat with them again...some of them even became my friends..." Again, the blond trailed off.

Halsey hesitated before answering. "Naruto. If we could have increased the chance of survival, we would have-"

Naruto's head snapped up and he glared at Catherine. "You _knew! _You _knew _of the chances, and you still took them?! How dare you?!"

"Naruto, I-"

"I can't believe this!" He then got up, and stormed out of the room, leaving a confused andslightly irritated Dr. Halsey.

Naruto stiffly walked down the halls of the medical bay, and made his way down to the Mess Hall. However, right before he got through the doorway, a hand gripped his shoulder. He whipped around to see Mendez.

"Naruto, I heard what happened between you and Halsey." His stern face put off 059, but he shook his blond head. "So?"

The Officer growled. "What you've got to realize, is that we had no choice! Before you start back-talking me, maybe consider, I don't know, the circumstance of the situation?! We need to be ready to fight the Covenant! We've already lost three battleships, and we had to evacuate Harvest for Gods sake! If there wasn't the threat of extinction, we would have waited until we had the technology to make the operation a success for everyone!"

Naruto looked away. "I...I see..."

Mendez's eyes hardened. "You better, because the next time you talk to me like that, its game over for you buddy!"

The blond stood there, shocked, and he shook his head. And watched as the officer turned, and walked away.

**'That man sure has a temper, but _damn, _he's right _again' _**The Kyuubi's laughter rang through Naruto's mind. Finally, after years and years, the Nine-Tails found someone who he was fond of. And that happened to be Mendez. The blond wasn't sure why though...he should really ask sometime.

_'...Shut up.'_ Naruto replied.

A dark chuckle made Naruto shiver slightly.

**'Now, is that a way you should be talking to me, after I saved your pathetic life?'**

_'Since when did you start caring? And when did you save me?'_

**'During those augmentations. You had an bad reaction to it, so I sent out my chakra and it bonded with it, creating a whole new augmentation. I'm rather proud of it, really.'**

_'Wow...thanks, I guess'_

**'Not good enough! You have to call me 'Kyuubi-sensei' as I am teaching you, and you have to bow down to my might.'**

Naruto scoffed. '_Hell no.' _And he cut the link.

0000, MARCH 30TH, 2525 (MILITARY

CALLENDER)/UNSC CARRIER ATLAS EN ROUTE TO THE LAMDA SERPENTIS SYSTEM

Naruto, as well as the other remaining Spartans from the augmentations, stood in the division, unmoving, and at attention, all wearing their black dress uniforms. John, who Naruto began to actually tolerate, stood as divisional leader as Petty Officer Third Class.

They were located in the missile launch bay, which was usually bustling with activity, and so many people around that it was hard to move and made it cramped, stood silent, as the funeral for the lost cadets was being held. Long black banners accommodated the services in memory of those lost.

Mendez, was CO (Company Officer) of the division did the farewell speech; his voice soft for once, and eyes closed solemnly.

"And so we commit the bodies of our fallen brothers to space."

He opened his eyes again, and pushed a button on the control, and the canisters that contained the ashes of the dead moved slowly into the ejection tubes...and was released into the depths of space.

"Honours...ten hut!"

Naruto, along with John, Kelly, Sam, Veronica, and many others saluted in union. Mendez carried on.

"Duty, honour and self-sacrifice. Death does not take away these qualities from a soldier. We shall remember."

"We shall remember." The Spartans replied back, just as solemnly, and the canisters were released into space.

The view screen changed so it was facing away from the back of the ship, and slowly, one by one, the canisters appeared. Drifting farther and farther away as Atlas carried on with its course.

Mendez's face was one of stone; no emotion, no sorrow...the qualities expected in a soldier. The Older Officer dropped the salute, and turned around. "Crewman, dismissed."

Some of the officers fell out, and moved those who had not mad it through the body modifications, but still survived and was bound to a wheelchair. John questioned this, and Mendez said that the Navy had a place for everyone.

No one moved, and John looked at Mendez. "Our orders, sir?"

The Chief's eyes swiftly looked over at the Spartans and back at John.

"Two days of bed rest, then microgravity physical therapy until you all recover from the side effects of the augmentations."

Narto winced. He had been clumsy of late; I mean more clumsy than normal, and he sometimes needed help just standing up. His brain felt like mush at times, and his mussels and bones felt like they were under pressure, and his eyes were in pain all the time; and they bled in the morning as well. Dr Halsey, of course, had treasured them all that it was a good thing; a symbol of process. Apparently the brain needed to readjust to the speed and strength that the body was capable off.

Naruto was full aware all too well of that already though. He thought back to about last week; he was aboard Atlas, and he was laying on bed. Of course he wanted to pull up the covers, so he reached for them, and tried to pull them up. Well, what really happened, was that the covers wasn't being gripped enough and as soon as Naruto pulled up on them, they slide out of his hand and he punched himself in the face. To make it all worse, he broke his damned nose as well in the process. **(Think about how painful it is in real life, and then add Spartan strength to the equation) **

The Kyuubi had a good laugh about it.

John spoke up again. "Is that all, sir?"

'No," The Chief replied, "Déjà will be running you squad through the Dropship Simulation as soon as you're ready for it. Also, she wanted to cover some some more organic chemistry and complex algebra; to see the capabilities of your minds. You up to the challenge?"

"Hell Yes, sir!"

"Good. Just what I wanted to hear from you, 117."

0420 HOURS, APRIL 22, 2525 (MILITARY CALENDER)/ UNSC ATLAS ON PATROL IN THE LAMBDA SERPENTIS SYSTEM.

Naruto frowned, as he was sweating vigorously in the ships gym. Bench pressing one-fifty was...a breeze. Then again, The blond reflected, his mussel mass had grew dramatic over the past weeks.

Putting the weights in place, he slid out of the bench, and sat on it, wiping the sweat of his forehead.

The gym itself was rather segmented. The whole thing was designed with gravity in mind. On the outer platform; the one Naruto was currently at, spun at a rate that would cause one gee of force. The inner one spun at a rate of two gee's. And finally the middle one spun at four.

059 glanced at the punching bag. Smirking, he walked up to it, and threw a punch. At once, his fist exploded in agony as soon as it made contact with the dummy. Biting his lip, he swung his fist wildly trying to diminish the agonizing pain.

"What are you doing?"

Naruto froze instantly, and turned around. "John!"

117 stood there, waiting for an answer.

Naruto coughed. "What does it look like? I'm using the punching bag."

John snorted. "No, you're not," 117 gestured over to the other side of the platform to a red object. "That's the punching bag."

"Oh...then what the hell did I just punch?"

The other teen scoffed. "Um...that's the Rotation Meter...the thing that controls the gravity."

The blond scratched the back of his head. "Oh..hehe."

The other Spartan raised an eyebrow. "How the hell do you even make the mistake?"

Naruto opened his mouth to reply, but the padding of heavy footsteps came to their attention, and they turned around, only to see four large men. On all of their left arms, they had a tattoo of a flaming, black skull. That was underlined by four deadly words. Orbital_ Defence Shock Droppers, _and _Feet First into Hell. _The standard, and traditional tattoos of ODST's.

Hell, they even had the scars to prove it. Naruto had heard somewhere that they were brutal in battle...and against their own teammates.

John, who didn't want to mess with them, gave a nod.

They went towards the bench press.

Naruto froze, and had a look that said 'Oh, shit...'

John raised an eyebrow in question. The fearful blond slowly took the pin _for the bench press_ out of his pocket. He put it in there so he wouldn't loose it.

The two teens slowly walked towards the door, in hopes to make an escape before the ODST's noticed.

_Clang!_

Naruto and John winced. Too late.

"What the- That weight nearly took my footoff! Alright, who's the fucker who took the pin?"

The four ODST's turned and glared dangerously at Naruto and John.

The blond laughed with that grin of his and scratched the back of his neck.

"H-hey guys, It was a mistake, honest!" He pulled out the pin and opened a hand to them, offering it, "I put it in my pocket so I wouldn't loose it, but then I forgot to put it in, silly me, I do that a lot,"

John glance at the Spartan. "Naruto," he whispered in a low voice while hissing through his teeth, "Stop talking, your making it worse!"

But, of course, he didn't heed the warning.

"And then there was this time when I forgot my lunch key at the barracks, so I had to run _all_ the way back and-"

WHAM.

Naruto clutched his nose as he stumble back, tossing the pin into the air. "Ugh! Son of a bitch!"

"Whad the hell was thad for?" The blond's voice echoed as he held his nose.

The one how had tried to use the bench press, grinned evilly. He was bald, with scars running down his arms and face.

"Why don't you take that pin and shove it up your ass?"

John slowly turned around and tiptoed his way to the exit, but a muscular man stopped him. "Where the hell do you think you're going?"

And with that, he got the same treatment as Naruto.

He stumbled into said blond, still seeing stars.

As soon as his vision levelled out, he saw the ODST's lurking towards them, slowly.

Wait, _slowly?_

John turned his head so he was facing Naruto. "Hey, is it just be, or are they moving slower?"

Naruto let go of his nose. "Ya know, now that you mention it, everything seems to be moving slower. I wonder why..."

The Spartans got up, and braced themselves for the fight. One of the henchmen swung at John's face. John, in turn, angled his head at an incline so the fist soared past his ear, leaned back, and kicked him square in the stomach. The kick sent him flying back.

Naruto ducked to dodge the punch that was aimed at him and slammed his opponent right in his chest, also sending him back.

"Yeah, they _are _moving slowly." Naruto raised a blond eyebrow as the others picked the tow punching bags off the floor, getting them to their feet.

John's eyes widened. "They're not moving _slower, _we just have a better reaction time!"

"Yeah, that's it! Its the augmentations!"

The leader of the group, who was kicked by John, glared daggers at the Spartans. He scowled in a deep voice. "You know, for little runts like you, you sure do pack a punch."

"Yeah?" Naruto gloated, "We're Spartans, believe it!"

One of the henchmen whispered into the boss's ear, and his eyes widened. After a moment or two, his frown transacted into a gleeful grin.

"Spartans, you say...? Well, this should be interesting!"

"They have augmentations, be careful." Well, at least one of the so claimed ODST's looked fearful.

"Oh quiet, you wuss." The bald one spat, before turning on him and punching him in the gut. The man doubled over, and he was knocked out cold. He turned back to the Spartans.

"Well, seeing that you two can take a punch, I think I'll go full out!"

He rushed Naruto, who braced himself. The older man went for a uppercut, and Naruto stepped back. The ODST then proceeded to right hook him, then went for a left hook when that didn't work. That didn't work either. Naruto made a fist, and slammed him in the gut, doubling him over. The now apparent lethal blond took a step back and kicked him strait in the jaw, sending him flying back. A loud _thump _was heard as he landed on his back.

Slowly, the man got to his knee's and coughed up blood. His buddies grabbed him by the shoulder and got him to his feet.

He looked at Naruto, anger practically glowing in his eyes.

"We..." He heaved, "We are the O...D...S...T. The best of the best. And we are...not going to get beaten by some Spartans!"

He turned and nodded to his group, and grinned at Naruto and John, who was anticipating their next move. The didn't expect them to do what they did though.

They pulled out rather large knives and slowly walked towards the teens, with evil that was induced by anger in their eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

**Riley back, with chapter seven! Wow, I can't believe how popular this has gotten, I mean WOW. **

**Ninety-one REVIEWS! I can't even comprehend it!**

**Uhh...sorry about the wait, blame that on Amnesia, Minecraft, and Knights of the Old Republic.**

**Also, I've been studying for Grade Nine PAT's so...yeah**

**Now, I have some bad news. I (most likely) wont be able to update until August. I'll be moving and I was asked to help with the house, and also, in July I'll be going to Summer Camp in Ontario for basic sail through cadets for the month. So keep your eyes peeled for an update nearing the end of August, and if I update before I leave for Ontario, Whoopdie-fricken-doo.**

CHAPTER

SEVEN

0445 HOURS, APRIL 22, 2525 (MILITARY CALENDER)/ UNSC ATLAS ON PATROL IN THE LAMBDA SERPENTIS SYSTEM.

"Y-you bastard! You'll pay for mocking the ODST!"

The wheezing leader coughed, wincing slightly, probably from the vicious kick that he received from Naruto as he held the knife firmly in his grip. He shot a glance at his three teammates, and then back at the Spartans, his gaze withering with undisguised anger and frustration.

The victim of John didn't fare as well as the others. He was coughing violently, and wheezing between the intervals of the hacking.

"Just...just how the _hell_ are you this strong?" He spluttered out.

The leader gave a low growl and limped towards Naruto and continued his stuttered stride until he was face to face with the blond, who both were wearing glares as sharp as the military knives that they were supplied with.

"Who," he might as well spat at 059, his voice rising, "the hell do you think you are!?"

At 'are', the ODST shoved the unsuspecting blond into the bench press and the Spartan tumbled over it with a yelp as the weights clanged to the floor. Shaking the confusion out of his head, Naruto rolled over and got to his feat. The bond rubbed the back of his head where he had just smashed it on the floor, groaning in pain.

He yelped in surprise as his vision cleared and saw the ODST rush him and swipe a clenched fist in his direction. Naruto frowned as he jumped back. _His attacks are getting sloppy. I wonder how much more of this he can take. _

Avoiding attack after attack, the young teen's frown deepened.

"I think that you've had enough!" Naruto growled out, and grabbed the attacker by the scruff of the neck, swung, and with a rather loud thump, the leader was slammed to the harsh steel ground.

The one who felt the force of the Spartan screamed in agony.

Naruto quickly straddled him, raised his fist and clenched it. The man looked challengingly into his eyes, as if daring him to end it. Blood was dripping down the side of the ODST's mouth as he lay there.

The blond blinked and paused, as if he was second guessing himself. The leader smirked and clenched the knife that he had apparently dropped at his side.

He grinned a blood lust smile and ran it through Naruto's chest. Well, he at least tried to.

Right before the knife had made contact, the blond had intersected it by snatching at his wrist, forcing him to drop the weapon.

The ODST took a different approach. He clenched a fist and went to slam it into the nose of Naruto Uzumaki.

This time it connected, and he hit him with as much force he could muster.

With a loud crack, white hot pain exploded through Naruto, and he fell of dazed with his eyes squinted shut tightly. Shaking the confusion and dizziness out of his head, The blond grabbed his nose. It wasn't broken. _Then what was with the crack? _The question ran through the teen's mind. He opened an eye slowly. What he saw made him snap his eyes open in amazement and confusion.

The ODST was clutching at his now mangled hand, groaning in pain.

John, who was watching the fight with mild interest, raised an eyebrow as the fallen man struggled to speak through all his apparent agony.

"W-what the hell happened?! That punch shoulda broke your nose!"

Naruto laughed. Not a sarcastic one, more of humour. "We have augmentations!"

The man's eyes widened. "Wa-wait! You're...you're one of _them,_aren't you?"

John took the moment to clarify this, and smirked. "Damn right we are!"

The other three seemed to get the hidden message had only fear in their eyes as Naruto glared at them. A single sentence went through 117's mouth.

"Time to deal with you three!"

Just as John took a step towards the shaking ODST's, a wrinkling had grabbed his shoulder. He whipped around, and stared down into the eyes of Chief Mendez. Naruto turned at the voice, and his eyes widened as he recognized the officer.

"I think they have had enough."

The Chief's light tone took the Spartans by surprise. The older man turned his impressed gaze to the ODST's. "Take Albert and get out."

With a light and shocked 'Yes, sir', the UNSC warriors picked up the groaning leader who was known as Albert by the arms and staggered out of the gym.

Naruto got to his feat, his pain forgotten, and they all stood in silence. Until John spoke in a hushed voice, that is.

"Sir, that was a mission, wasn't it?"

A nod from the officer was his response and he cleared his throat, demanding the attention of his ex-cadets. "You saw a threat, and you neutralized it."

059 winced to the throbbing pain that he had brutally received from the ODST.

"But sir," Naruto's voice sounded a bit hollow, probably form his nose swelling up a bit, "what was the point? I doubt the UNSC would send warriors just for the purpose of a _mission._"

Mendez smirked. "That's true. And it being a mission is half-true, I should say. Those ODST's flipping out on you two made it a mission. Anyway, to clarify your question, blondie-" Naruto winced at the nickname- "the point was to see if you two could work as a team."

117 and 059 exchanged glances, clearly remembering the old Bell Game that the Chief was fond of.

The Chief Petty Officer carried on. "Although you two didn't fight together too much, you thinking through the fight and coming up with a minor plan as a team proved that. That's why I'm putting you, John, on a escort mission."

John scratched the back of his head, clearly confused by the sudden escort offer. "Who am I escorting?"

Mendez gave a grin, possibly expecting a good reaction.

"Naruto."

"WHAT?! I HAVE TO BE ESCORTED BY _HIM?!"_

Maybe they could work as a team, but their tolerance of each other is worse then it ever has.

-United Nations Space Command-

Naruto glared at Halsey, then at John who was with them.

"I'm not forgiving you for this." The blonds tone was dark and moody. Halsey laughed.

"Well, I could just _not _send you back to Planet Sarutobi."

059's eyes widened in surprise. "No! I'm not mad about that, just why the hell does _he-" _Naruto jabbed a finger at John, who looked neutral, but Naruto knew that he would rather not do this, while still looking at the female doctor, "have to come with me?"

After revealing the fact that John had to escort Naruto to another planet, he had quickly sent the two of them Dr. Halsey's research lap and room. Halsey sighed.

"Because I don't trust you to not get into trouble. Also, I have a horrible feeling that you'll put off your rehabilitation exercises,"

_**'She's got a point, you know' **_

_'Shut up, you stupid fox.'_

"But why not anyone else?!" Naruto whined, and John nodded to show he agreed with him.

"Both of your teamwork skills with each other have increased greatly, but your _social _skills...not so much," She continued, her tone demanding no more complaints, "now, we will be flying past the quadrant of your home, so you will board a UNSC Dropship and _both _of you will be sent there. Got it?"

Both of the teens voices were sulking ones. "Yes Ma'am..."

-United Nations Space Command-

With a hiss, and a blinding light, the back doors opened. Naruto stood there, taking in the view. The drop ship had landed in the same place that the UNSC Creeper had landed all those years ago; in the same clearing.

Naruto clenched the head band. The headband itself had a metal plate that was sown carefully on and it had the insignia of a leaf-looking form in the middle. He didn't remember much about it, but the things he did was something that he will hold onto for the rest of his life.

"What's so special about this place?" John grudgingly asked, wanting to get this over with.

Naruto scowled at the teen. "This isn't it! We still need to get to Konoha!"

The name of the city was one of the things that the blond had remembered.

"Thanks, tips. I take it that you know the way?" the slightly older boy said with the hint of a sneer.

"Of course I do! Lets go!" 059 shot back.

"Just a second." John replied with a scowl, turned around, and walked up to the control panel to the storage room and snapped open the door. A second later, he walked out with a M209 Assault Rifle and the magnum that pretty much went along side with the other rifle and snapped them to his back.

Naruto narrowed his eyes. "Hey! What the hell do ya think _you're _doing?! You better not be planning on killing anyone!"

"Do you honestly think its a good idea to go into _unknown _territory, without any type of defence?" John growled.

"This isn't unknown territory!"

"Alright, then what are all the animals here? How about nations? And how do you know what their intentions are?"

"...Shut up," Naruto spat, sore that he couldn't come up with good reasoning.

The blond looked outside and into the field. Memories of the planet from deep within his mind came up and various feelings came to mind.

Happiness.

Content.

Anger.

Naruto felt the loosest feelings of rage creep into his heart. _Why? Why did the damned old man let me go? Why did the villagers beat me half to death? Why? Why? Why?!_

059 slammed his eyes shut and fought back the rage. He decided that he needed to ask the man later about that particular subject.

The whiskered Spartan slowly opened his eyes turned his head to John.

"Let's get going." Naruto's voice was quiet and crisp

John took to surprise when he saw his teammates eyes. He couldn't tell why, but they had the depths of anger in them. Not the feeling anger; but _physical _anger. It was if those eyes were anger itself.

They had the smallest tinge of red, and Naruto's eyes seemed to be narrowed vertically slightly. Of course, it was something only a Spartan could see with their augmentations and such, but it was there none-the-less.

Before 117 could mention them, they were back to their normal blue.

John shook his head.

"Alright."

059 nodded and began their journey to Konoha.

-United Nations Space Command-

Naruto, on his part, had decided to bring weapons after a second thought. He had remembered stories from back when this planet was still his home. They were tales of war, destruction, all that fun stuff. _Better be safe than sorry... _He had thought.

The two Spartans hoofed through the forest in he direction that the navpad had told them to, which was located back at the dropship.

Essentially, they were walking blind.

"Tell me, why the hell couldn't we bring a portable navepad? " John grumbled as he ducked under yet another branch, "I mean, if the one on the ship worked, why wouldn't a handhold work?"

Naruto recalled something that Dr. Halsey had reported to him shortly before they left. "Because we don't want to directly go towards the village; we want them to find us."

"And exactly why would us going 'directly towards them' be a bad idea? We want to go there." The taller teen scoffed.

"It's...just a bad idea." the blond left it at that.

After a few moments of silent walking, Naruto slid the headband out of the pocket of his grey uniform pants, and gazed down at it. Staring at it now gave him mixed feelings. It would go from rage to joy and everything in between.

John saw this, and snatched it out of the teens grasp. "The hell is this for?"

Naruto growled. "Give it back!" and he went to get it back. John, who was the taller teen, held it above Naruto's head as they walked.

"Tell me what it is," 117 taunted with a smirk that reviled the unknown-to-them Uchiha.

"I don't know! I think it's a type of identification I guess!"

John's eyes darted to the side, and snapped up his rifle, dropping the headband into the grassy forest floor.

"Hey!" 059 exclaimed, rushing over to pick it up, "What the hell are you aiming at?!"

"Listen! We have company!" John snarled, "Ready your damned weapon, you idiot!"

"Company...?" the blond looked confused, but realization raced through his dark blue eyes. "Wait! Don't sho-"

Before Naruto could finish the statement, he was slammed to the ground by what seemed like a train. Dazed, all he could hear was a loud grunt of pain, and John was given the same treatment.

As his vision cleared, his eyes locked with a largely built man.

His appearance, however, was rather odd. He had gravity defying silver hair and a mask to cover up most of his face. A headband was inclined to cover his left eye completed the face. He wore a black that was hinted blue turtleneck, but most of his chest was covered in a thick, dark green vest that looked like it could be armour the lower forearms wore bandages that went down to his wrists, which was then covered by tip less gloves and a metal protector that was skillfully sown on the back of the glove,. His pants were made up of the same material as the shirt, but the only accessory was the same type of bandages that was wrapped around his lower calfs.

Before he could realize what was happening, a sharp metal dagger was pressed up against his neck. Naruto struggled, but it only made the knife dig in deeper.

"You're business in Fire Country! State it!"

It was in Japanese. Naruto had been taught his heritage language during his training in the UNSC.

The snarl came from direction of John, who did not look pleased. "059," John spoke in a deadly voice. It was a rule in the UNSC. If they were ever attacked, or in enemy lines, they would refer to each other through their service tags, "Tell them why we are here."

It wasn't a known fact that Naruto knew Japanese, and it wasn't very hard to distinguish it form English. They were all taught the basics of the main tongues that were spoken through the Colonies.

The blond gestured to the headband that was laying at his side. He would have gladly grabbed it himself, but his arms were pinned down at the moment.

The man shot a glance at it, and nodded. A third woman swooped down from a tree and flipped it over.

The man sighed, and looked at his teammate that held John.

"Let him go. He's not one of _them._"

The two warriors relieved them of their holdings and let them up. Groaning, Naruto rubbed his shoulder.

"And who might you be?" 059 shot a glance at the now three ninjas.

The leader grunted. "Kakashi."

The female smirked. "Anko."

She was dressed in a fishnet tee shirt and shorts. The only thing covering both of her...assets...was an unbuttoned trench coat,and another pare of shorts. Her headband held up the bangs of her head.

And the last frowned. "Asuma."

The last of them had even more gravity defying hair, but this time it was black. The bangs of the man was hidden behind the headband, and wore the same outfit that Kakashi wore. The man also had a cigar in his mouth.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow at Naruto, while John was pretty much fuming. 117 always hated three things that was inconveniently happening right at that moment.

One: He hated being out of the action. Be it not fighting, or not understanding anything that was going on.

Two: Being beaten or outclassed. This was proven when John was overpowered instantly by _one _warrior.

And three: Having to do a mission, a semi-long term one at that, with _Naruto. _

"So..." Kakashi said with a bored voice. Naruto was taken aback at the voice. When they were attacked, that casual tone had not been evident at all.

"What do they call you?"

The blond thought for a moment, and then shrugged. "Naruto." Said teen jabbed a thumb back at 117. "He's John."

The silver haired man's eye hardened at the blonds name. "Last name?"

This time, his voice took a more cautious turn, as if he wasn't too sure if he wanted to even know his family name.

"Uzumaki."

This time, Kakashi's eye closed. Naruto turned to John, and spoke in English. "Hey, what's your last name? They wanna know."

117 was silent, before speaking in an irritated voice.

"Hell no."

Asuma and Anko glanced at Naruto and John, before returning their gazes back to Kakashi. Asuma spoke in a droned voice.

"Kakashi, do you know them?"

The Cyclops eye snapped open. "Yeah. One of them at least." The man that owned the gravity defying hair sighed, almost sentimentally. "I'll explain over dango later. We better get these two to the Hokage."

Anko narrowed her unusually purple eyes. "It's my turn to pick lunch!" She whined, pouting a little.

Kakashi sighed, before looking directly at the not-so-honestly clothed lady. "Yeah, and where _else _would you have picked?"

"...I still would like honour of choosing,"

A growl was heard behind Naruto, and he whipped around to gaze at 117, who spat.

"What the _hell _is going on here?"

The two men and one woman turned to Naruto.

"He can't speak Japanese," The blond sighed, "And yes, before you ask, he's always had a stick up his ass."

-United Nations Space Command-

When they had finally reached the Hokage office, John was unimpressed. By the fighters, yes, he had came the terms that he had respect for their skills, but that's just about where it ended. A guard jonin had picked up the escort after the three warriors had left, and the man held their rifles and magnums as he watched both of 059's and 117's every movement.

Naruto shook slightly with anticipation as the guard knocked on the door. After a few moments of silence, an ageing but happy voice answered.

"Enter!"

As soon as the double doors opened, Naruto walked in to see the very same man that left him with the UNSC so long ago.

"Hey, Old Man."

The blonds voice was quiet, as if uncertain.

Sarutobi blinked. "Old Man? Only one person would dare to call me that...it couldn't be..." Realization tore through his clouded eyes, and he stood up faster than a bullet. "Naruto! It is you!"

-United Nations Space Command-

"So...that pretty much covers up my life until now!" Naruto concluded, happy to finally see his 'father' again. "So what's new with you?"

The Third blinked as sorrow gripped his eyes. "I'm afraid things hadn't been looking up for us to much lately,"

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "What do ya mean by that?"

"Well..." Sarutobi sighed, "About two weeks ago, we found six of our men dead out in the outskirts of Fire Country. They had...rather odd wounds. They were tiny holes in their bodies-"

John, who had been listening idly after the old man put a some sort of translation devise (he didn't believe that it was a justu, in fact, he doesn't believe in those types of tricks at all) snapped to attention, and he glared at the man.

"Those sound like bullet wounds!"

"Yes, I believe so. You see, we aren't used to that, as we are quite far behind when it comes to technology."

"Yes, I've noticed," John dryly said, "But do you know who shot them?"

Naruto blinked, "What are you going on about?"

John ignored him, and Sarutobi blinked. "Yes, as a matter of fact, we have them in custody, along with their 'guns'."

"Take us to them." 117 turned to Naruto, and for once, he looked cooperative "I have a bad feeling about this..."

-United Nations Space Command-

"Well," Sarutobi gestured to the cell, where two men sat at the cell table, who were playing cards in the dark, "Here they are,"

At the voice of the Hokage, the two men turned their gazes to the Spartans and slammed their cards down, effectively scattering the deck.

With a scowl, the men growled.

John took a step back, narrowing his eyes. "No way!"

Naruto's eyes darted from the men to John as they glared at each other, or rather,their uniforms, with undisguised hate.

"Whats going on? You know them?" Naruto's voice was confused.

John spat, "Look at their uniforms, dumb ass!"

After a moment of confusion, Naruto's eyes hardened, locking gazes with the two men.

Sarutobi looked at the two personnel with interest, "It seems as if you know them. Care to clarify?"

John spat, "What the hell are the Insurrectionists doing here?!"

**AND THAT WRAPS UP CHAPTER SEVEN!**

**Now, as you could probably tell, the plot is beginning to pick up.** **Aaaaand I lost my train of thought. What ever questions you have, please ask them and I will do my best to clear them up for you in chapter eight. Which will probably be in a month.**

**Review what you thought of the chapter please, and again, I am sorry about the wait.**


	8. Chapter 8

**HELLO! I am finally back with chapter eight, and is ready to rock and roll!**

**There isn't really much to say this time, except that this chapter should have been uploaded a little earlier, and for that, I'm sorry. The reason for the delay is that this chapter is about the sixth version of chapter eight. The other five versions just wasn't right. Each time, I brought in WAY too much from the Naruto universe. Hell, I even had a frigging fight between John and Lee. Long story short, I finally managed to write a suitable chapter, and I hope you enjoy. Although, I might make a one-shot of that though...**

**Also, due to recent reviews saying that I haven't been putting enough detail in the chapters, I've changed my writing style a wee bit and hopefully its better :) **

**Also, answers to reviews will be at the END of each chapter. But not this one. **

**Enjoy!**

**Now, lets make like Arnold Schwarzenegger and...**

"**Get to da chapta, do it naow!" **

CHAPTER

EIGHT

1300 HOURS, APRIL 23RD, 2525 (MILITARY CALENDER)/

PLANET SARUTOBI, PRISON CELLS

The internal temperature dropped in the dank cells that was located within one of the most guarded places in Konoha. John, who was glaring with dark cold eyes at the taller of the Innie, in which was returned with just as much force, stood there as tense as a wooden post. Naruto, whom might I add was still a little bit confused by the change of events, was not as maddened as his teammate seemed to be.

Shifting his gaze between the UNSC and the Insurrectionists, Sarutobi made an attempt at clarifying the situation at hand. However, not to the ageing leaders surprise, he could not. Lighting his brown pipe, he brought it to his wrinkled mouth and inhaled the tobacco. Exhaling the smoke by sighing deeply, he waited for _someone _to state something. He didn't wait very long before John spoke.

"What are you doing here! Answer me!"

117's voice rose into a bellow that echoed across the stony hallway that probably could be heard from the end of the humid prison.

After a few tense moments that felt like a life time, the man that was behind bars scowled, while the other mirrored his teammate. The younger one spoke in a rough low voice, but was not to be mistaken for mumbling. The message was heard loud and clear.

"We don't answer to UNSC trash."

Slapping his hand around a bar, Johns voice was little more than a snarl, his face scrunched up in pure rage.

"Well today's the day, buddy!"

Naruto shook the confusion out of his head and shot a quick glance at the Spartan, who's face was dimmed by hallway that was only lighted by the occasional bulb that hung from the concrete ceiling.

"John," Naruto spoke in a low but fierce voice at his comrade, "What are you getting so pissed about? Sure, they _are _Insurrectionists, but this is the first time we've ever seen one face-to-face."

The Spartan that was being spoken to snapped his gaze to glare at the blond. "Are you kidding me? These people are our enemy!"

"Well bellowing at them will surely give us answers!" Naruto drawled on sarcastic. After a few moments of silence, Naruto continued.

"Looks like were not getting any answers out of them. What now?" 059 jabbed a thumb at the two Insurrectionists who were now silent and were still glaring at the three men that were outside of the cell.

"Well...," Sarutobi looked off to the stone walls, "There _is_ the Yamanaka clan. They specialize in intelligence gathering."

John looked thoughtful for a moment, seemingly interested in this worlds tactics, his anger forgotten. After a minute, he finally nodded.

"Alright," The Hokage added, "I'll call the head of the Clan. Why don't you two look around a bit? I'll call for you two once we have the information."

The Fire Shadow pivoted on his heels and walked down toward the exit, his feet thumbing as he stepped down on the harsh concrete floor.

After a short glare at the two Insurrectionists, John did the same and was soon followed by Naruto.

-United Nations Space Command-

"No."

Sarutobi's answer was flat and unwavering.

"What?! This is UNSC business! We deserve a chance!" John demanded. The young Spartan whipped his head towards the other that wore grey shorts and a black shirt; the same that he wore. "Don't tell me you agree with him!"

The elder man slammed his hands on his desk and stood up in his office, glaring at 117. "It becomes my business when three of my men are killed by these 'Insurrectionists'!"

Naruto closed his eyes and spoke in a much calmer fashion than John. "Yes, but even more will be killed if you don't let us have a go at it first. We're trained for this kind of stuff."

The Hokage looked defiant before sitting down. "That may be so, but have any of you been in a combat situation before?" His tone of voice changed to a more calmer one but still had that unmistakeable growl in it; one that the man only used in situations such as this.

"No," John admitted, "But we are at the end of our training. The fact is that we're just resting."

Naruto shot a glance at his comrade. _What is he trying to pull? That's a lie!_

"_**HA! I like his style."**_

"_Kyuubi? What're you talking about?"_

"_**Can't you tell, Kit? Look at your puny friend!"**_

Ignoring the 'friend' statement, Naruto looked curiously at John, which was thankfully not noticed due to the conversation that the two were in.

"_He's shaking slightly. What about it?"_

"_**I don't need too see to know that someone's itching for their first fight. I also bet my balls that he has a gleam in his eyes."**_

"_Bet your- KYUUBI!"_

"_**Am I right?"**_

"_...yes."_

"Naruto!"

Shaking his head and also muting 'The Great Furball', he shifted his gaze at the teen who spoke his name.

"What?"

"Do you," John sighed in exasperation, "Or do you not agree with me?"

"Yeah," Naruto said, not entirely sure what John was talking about.

"The answer is still no," Sarutobi said in a tone that demanded no complaints, "You can, however, go with the group I'm sending out to eliminate them if that makes you feel any better."

Ignoring Johns' glare, the older man continued, "There's a hotel that you will be staying in for your time here. You will be escorted there after supper. Understood?"

Since 117 didn't answer, 059 took the liberty to do so.

"Alright."

The Fire Shadow then proceeded to reach under his desk and pull out the two assault rifles and magnums that the ANBU confiscated (Much to John's dislike, of course) and passed them to their respective owners.

The Hokage now had a gleam in his eye. "If I find out that you've been shooting my citizens, I have every right to throw you in jail." He laughed.

The brown haired Spartan didn't even smirk.

-United Nations Space Command-

"Dammit!"

Sweat pored down 345's body and through her long strands of dark, black hair. Her green eyes narrowed in determination, she pushed out her arms and lifted her body.

"T-two-hundred and thirty-two!"

Her breaths coming out wheezes, she lowered herself down. Arms shaking, she pushed up for the two-hundred and thirty-third time.

"Veronica, you need to take a break!"

"No!" The female Spartan lashed out at the 'female' medical AI, "I-It's still not enough!"

"Three-four-five! Your body still hasn't recovered from the augmentations!"

Rasping out for air, she prepared to go for another push-up. Just as she was lowering herself down, her right arm began to twitch violently. Losing her balance, she fell to her side and cried out to the unbearable pain that was ripping threw her limb.

Her grey clothes drenched with her own sweat, she rasped for any air she could get, her arm still doing what ever it wanted too.

"T-the others can do at least...three-hundred...then why the hell am I so different?!" She swore, her anger temporary blocking out the agony that resided in her arm.

"Your body had a reaction to the augmen-"

"I know bloody well what happened!"

Dragging herself across the room, she found herself leaning against her bedside; the scratchy light grey fire blanket that hung off the side of the mattress comforted her as she stretched her neck on the side, her jawline loosening as the gritting pain turned into simple numbness. Looking to her left, she gazed out the window endlessly across the deep, vastness of space.

_Why did I have to react this way? Why couldn't I be like the others, like Nathan, like...Naruto._

She glanced at her arm and frowned deeper. Most of her body accepted the augmentations, but her right arm was taking its sweet time in adjusting to the changes , so it would sometimes lash out violently as the nerves would go haywire.

After a few minutes had passed, feeling warmed through her arm like a flickering fire and she made an attempt to clench her hand.

Only a twitch.

Trying again and again and getting at least better results from the activity, after a few more moments, she finally made a fist and she released a breath of air that she had not realized she was holding.

Veronica didn't know why she got so worried every time this happened; she's been told by her doctor that it would be fine and to just take a moment or two to regain feeling. Maybe it was a reminder that she was nearly crippled.

_Or, _She closed her eyes, _Maybe I get so worked up because I think that one day that I might lose feeling...and never get it back._

"No! I can't think like that!" Veronica shook her head violently, ignoring the questionable stare from her medical AI.

Another, more familiar voice made its way into her head. It was a rough one; not one that would be talked back too.

"_You runt! A Spartan never thinks like that! You will never be a warrior if you think down on yourself!"_

That one powerful voice made her flinch but a small smirk formed its way on her sweat-drenched face.

_Yeah, Chief Mendez sure knows how to give 'pep talks'._

Another, more calm voice took over and the voice of Mendez went silent.

"_He's right, you can't think down on yourself."_

Veronica sighed and stretched out her now functional arm and shot a glance at the time.

23:49.

That explained the weariness that now crept into her body and eyes. Blinking a couple times, she let out a yawn before hauling herself up and slowly walking towards her dresser.

Taking a little more time than should have, she slid off her sweaty clothes and dropped them into the basket that would be taken to wash in the morning while she was in rehabilitative training. Sliding on her sleep ware; although it wasn't much of a change, it provided a more comfortable sleep than what her training gear would give her.

Finally crawling into her bed and under the fire blanket, she rested her head on the stiff pillow that was given to her. Letting the embrace of sleep take over, one thought ran though her mind;

_I wonder how Naruto is doing..._

-United Nations Space Command-

"UNSC Charley, this is Spartan 117 requesting to make a mission statement." John frowned as he calculated the out come of this recent...Insurrectionist problem for lack of a better word . Naruto sat on the couch of the hotel room as evening crept on and the sunlight growing dimmer and dimmer as it now cast a orange glow through the room. The blond relaxed against the head of the couch as he swung his legs so he could lay there. "What are you doing, John?"

"Isn't it obvious? Either way, you should know this. We were taught this. I'm making a mission statement."John shot back, before turning his attention to the now crackling radio set.

"_This is UNSC Charley, you may proceed."_

UNSC Charley was none other than the pelican that brought them to this planet. The communications pilots light, female voice came through.

"We have encountered a slight...problem-"

Naruto scoffed. "'_Slight'? _This is the Insurrectionists we're dealing with. This isn't '_slight'."_

"_Wait, did I here that correctly?"_

Shooting a deadly glare at Narurto, he carried on.

"Yes. We have discovered that there is a team of Insurrectionists on this planet, and we are requesting back-up."

The reply seemed a little aggressive and annoyed. _"Do you have any numbers?"_

John brought a hand to his head and began massaging his temples. "No, we have no idea."

"_Dammit! Well, we can't do much until we have a number. Looks like you need to do some reconnaissance. The report Mendez sent in to Halsey states that you two are ready for this. But, I don't want you to get involved in any fire-fights unless you are forced into it. We don't want to loose any Spartans to Insurrectionists, now do we?"_

"Perfect," Johns face split into a rare grin, "We'll get right on that tomorrow."

"_Tomorrow? Why then?"_

"We're going out with a party of warriors that they have," Johns voice took a irritated turn, "They're butting in our business."

"Its not like they have a choice," Naruto mumbled, "I mean, what would we do if we were in that situation?"

John ignored him. "We'll contact you when we have information, over."

"_Copy that, over,"_

And with that, he cut the radio.

-United Nations Space Command-

The next morning couldn't have came any faster. Five men, two of which were younger and not of their kind, ran through the heavily dense forest and through bushes, making an attempt to be as quiet as possible.

John and Naruto; who wore dark grey sweats and tee's , held their assault rifle at the ready with their senses at their peak; which is pretty high, considering the training they went through back on Reach. Positioned in their left ears, they wore a mini headset.

The others wore plain black cloaks with pouches on their thigh; weather they were on their left or right leg depended on what was their dominant hand. Another feature was that the three were sporting masks, and each one had the design of animals; each mask was different.

The one leading raised his left hand, commanding a universal halt before turning to the four members of the make-shift team.

"Now," he spoke in a gruff but hushed tone, "We're just about there. Before we raid the camp, does anyone have any questions?"

John scoffed and put his fist in the air, "Yeah. When will you come to the realization that we don't have enough people to do this?"

The ANBU leader let the question linger for a moment.

"And when will _you _realize that we know what were doing? We've been to hell and back. Raiding a simple camp will be child's play."

Naruto growled quietly. "These aren't the people you are used to fighting!"

Another moment of silence.

"We've dealt with unknowns before."

117 glared at the damnable leader. "In case you haven't forgotten, these are _our _enemies."

"And we'll take them out. Listen kid, were more powerful then you think."

John sighed and lowered his voice to a mumble, "Yeah, say that again once you've been shot in the head..."

"I heard that."

"I don't care."

Promptly ignoring John's last statement, the leader carried on.

"Now, us three," He gestured to the other two ANBU, "will take out any guards that are positioned at the entrance. Once they are taken out, I want you two to rush in and stay in the shadows,"

Before he could continue, Naruto raised his hand and spoke in a irritated tone.

"And where will we be in the equation? We don't want to stand there and do nothing!"

The ANBU spoke in a cheerful tone, "You wont be standing there and doing nothing. You'll be standing there and covering us with those weapons of yours!"

"Fine," John let out after a sigh.

"Now," the leader stood up, "Time to-"

Rustling in the distance interrupted his sentence and his hand slipped down to grab a kunai; as well as the other two ANBU while Naruto and John raised their rifles in the direction of the incoming entity.

After a few tense moments, an elk burst through the trees and galloped past the team.

"Oh," The leader lowered his weapon, "Just an animal-"

An explosion met the ears of the team and one fell dead, staining the ground with blood.

At once, gunfire and action exploded around them as the Spartans dove for cover. The ANBU slid behind the trees and crouched.

"What the hell?!" Naruto leaned against a tree, as his mind was just keeping up with the sudden action.

John had his back on he tree to Naruto's left. "Don't just stand there!" 117 leaned around the tree and let out a short burst of gunfire, "Shoot back at them, you dumb ass!"

"Shouldn't we, oh I don't know, CALL FOR GOD DAMMED BACK UP?!" Naruto bellowed back.

John took cover again and glared at the blond. "Yeah, since you wont fire back, call in to Charley!"

Naruto jammed his finger onto the emergency transmission, and he slid down the tree so he could keep low.

"Uhm, UNSC Charley, this is Spartan 059 requesting- oh to hell with it! We need back-up now!"

"_This is UNSC Charley- is that gunfire in the background?"_

"Yes! Can you get us backup or not?"

The voice, who was the same female as last time, now spoke in a rushed voice.

"_Hang on- I'm linking you to a signal booster so you can talk to the UNSC Atlas. This might take a few minutes though...We'll contact you when your done. Just remember your training!"_

After the signal was cut, Naruto swore. "Dammit! John, we need to hold our own for a few moments!"

"Oh yeah?" Gunfire slammed into nearby trees and John shot back towards the contact. "Good to know! Because those jackasses aren't doing anything! Now help me!"

_Ratatatatatatatata_

The familiar sounds of gunfire roared through the Spartans ears, as both of the ex-trainees ran their head through all the training that led up to this.

Only one thing though. This isn't training. This is the real thing,

"_**I'm back mortal-WHAT THE HELL?!"**_

Naruto returned fire as he shot for now visible Insurrectionists as they conquered the fire-fight.

"_Yeah, as you can probably tell, we're in a bit of a dilemma."_

"_**I wake up from my short nap and THIS is happening!"**_

"_Some of your power would be nice- hold on-"_

The crackling of static cut out some of the explosions of gunfire.

"_This is Chief Mendez, speaking from aboard the UNSC Atlas."_

"Great!" Naruto bellowed as he took cover again, "We are in deep shit right now, and we could use a little bit of backup right about now!"

"_Spartan 059? Just out of training and you are already joining the war effort. I'm impressed."_

"Can you do it or not?!"

"_That depends; can you hold out for three days?"_

"Three- Dammit! We cant last that long!"

"_Well that's how long its gonna take. If I were in your situation, I would retreat."_

The gunfire stopped abruptly and after a few moments of confusion, a deep male voice spoke up.

"Stand up! We have you surrounded!"

Shooting a glance at John, who closed his eyes, Naruto stood there a moment. Chief Mendez's voice broke through again.

"_Well, that's not an option anymore. Listen," _All signs of joking was replaced with a serious tone that was honestly heard a lot from Mendez, _"We'll send in a squad of ODST's in three day's time. And-"_

The transmission gave a squealing type of static sound and gave out.

"I said, stand up!"

John sighed and stood up, which was then followed by Naruto.

Two insurrectionists, one female, and both in uniform, came up to the two and snagged the weapons that now lay on the ground and examined them. Smirking, the female spoke in a cruel way, yet was light.

"Sir! They're UNSC!"

"Oh really? And what of the three that lay dead?"

"They're from the same people that we encountered a week ago!"

The older man walked up to the Spartans.

He too was in stanrard uniform, but sported light sand-like hair and had a trimmed beard to match.

"Now what are two stray marines doing way out here? They aren't in marine uniform though...possible outcasts?"

059 and 117 stood silent.

"Well, who ever they are, we'll soon find out."

What he said next made the two Spartan's blood freeze intently.

"Take them as Prisoners of War."


End file.
